The Outside FINISHED!
by WyverntheWise
Summary: Jake is having a strange dream, one that haunts his sleep every night. When Chance suddenly falls in love, Jake begins to get worried. Soon Chance dissapears all togather, leaving Jake to try his best to find him. But, does he want to be found?
1. Introduction

Well, I wanted to add more to this story, but after reading so many great submissions, I want my work up right away. This is my story, The Outside. (Rated Mature) **I DO NOT OWN SWAT KATS!!!!**

_Dark and ominous buildings cloud my view. What is it that I am supposed to see? I look around but all I can sense is the slow decay of what was once a thriving and joyful world. Suddenly, I feel pain such as I have never felt. Everything turns to crimson rain and I close my eyes forever. But then they open again, and now all I can feel is the thirst for blood. This pathetic world is ours to feast on for all eternity!_

Jake Clawson groaned as he opened his eyes, eyes that had been enclosed in complete darkness four nearly ten hours, directly under the welcoming mid-morning sunlight. His eyes were waterfalls as he sat up and rubbed out the sleep.

"About time you're up. Sleep well buddy? You were out." Chance Furlong walked into the room. His yellow fur gleamed from the sun shining off of the water that the shower had left behind. Jake looked past him trying to remember the full extent of his dreams.

"You should already know," he said as recognition hit him.

"Same dream huh?"  
"Yep, its like some goth nut is having a bad acid trip and its all mine to experience. It doesn't freak me out or anything, its just that if I keep having it over and over, maybe it means something."

"Maybe it means you've been watching too much TV. Come on Jake, you expect ME to believe that YOU believe in the supernatural? Good one. Now come on we have a lot of work to do, as much as I'd like to talk about what this "bad acid trip" means." Jake heard a slight chuckle escape his friend's mouth. He couldn't blame him. If this dream wasn't his, he wouldn't believe it either.


	2. A Life After Death

**I DON'T OWN SWAT KATS!!!**

CHAPTER ONE: A Life After Death

"Hey can you give me a hand over here?" Jake impatiently asked his companion. He was doing light engine work on a '74 Chevelle SS. And light was an understatement. Chance on the other hand, was totally immersed in his own little world. "HEY CAN YOU GIVE ME A HAND??!!" Jake yelled at his buddy.

"Geeezze! Don't do that! You scared the hell outta me man! Now, answer calmly, and tell me what it is exactly that you need me to do." Jake cave him an incredulous stare.

"How about you stop thinking about that girl you met at the store this morning and get over here. Maybe WORK while your at it." Chance strode over to the car and leaned on it.

"Jake, watch out." Jake looked up.

"What do you mean wa-" Before he had time to finish, Chance slammed the hood. Jake narrowly escaped sudden headache as the hood crushed the air where his head was only moments before. "What the crap was that for?!" He was getting angry.

"That, ole buddy-o-mine, was payback for interrupting my thoughts. How did you know I was thinking about a girl anyhow?"

"Please, I know that look you get when you see Callie. But you weren't thinking about her were you?" Jake was wiping his hands off with an old t-shirt. He talked and as he wiped and the shirt got blacker by the second.

"Wow! He IS good! How did you get that one O Holly Date Master?" Chance asked sarcastically.

"Because when you look at Callie, you have a habit of looking at her face. Along with that, her chest seems to draw your interest from time to time." Chance passed a sly smile. "But even Callie can't distract you from work like that. No, Today the look in your eyes could only mean one thing. The L word. So tell me buddy, who's the lucky lady?" Chance let out a big sigh.

"What can I say? You got me. The thing is, there was this little something on her left finger, I think she called it...yep she called it an engagement ring. I know she is the one Jake, I can feel it! She said the same thing, but she's afraid to leave her fiance. She says He'd kill her if she ever had feelings for anyone else."

"Sounds like she needs some help if you ask me." Jake said with raised eyebrows.

"Well I'm not asking you, I don't want to jeopardize her life just because of some stupid puppy love. Hey don't you think its kind of weird that Callie hasn't had anything to report to us ALL day?"

"You know what, now that I think about it, yeah, it does. But hey, less work for us right? Come on, we need some cold milk to ease our minds off of our troubles. I can't get that dream out of my head. Nice change of subject, good transition." They walked out of the garage and into their humble living establishment.

Mean while: (somewhere in Megakat City)

"Why did we have to meet?" Maria Kalashnikov thought out loud to herself. She stared at her engagement ring with the deepest sadness. Her heart ached at the pain she experienced today. She had met the Kat of her dreams. One look at him made a thousand butterflies swarm inside of her bosom. But sadly, her feelings were taken by another. She loved this Kat as well, or so she thought, but lately, well he was scaring the hell out of her. After what he said in bed last night, after they had made love, freaked her out beyond belief. And she was supposed to share her life with the guy? Fat Chance! Chance, she longed to be with that big handsome Tabby. His soft hazel eyes were as gentle as a newborn baby's. She knew she'd never worry about anything as long as she was with him. And what a FANTASTIC kisser her was! At least he didn't try to choke her! She tasted, felt, smelled, and saw his passion for her from that one kiss. "Oh Chance, why did you have to hold the door open for me? Me of all people? Why not the old lady? She heard the sound of the apartment door being unlocked.

"Honey, I'm home!"

"Baby!" Maria exclaimed as excited as she could muster. It's getting dark, another long day at the office?"

"You know it." He winked at her as he took off his coat and tie. "I need a good kiss right now honey, can you help me out?"

"Of course sweetie!" Oh great, here comes the snake she thought as he began to kiss her. Suddenly, he stopped. Anger flared in his eyes as he recoiled away from her. He gave her a look like she was the most hideous thing that he had ever laid eyes on. His crimson eyes were filled with blood lust.

"Bitch!" He yelled.

"What do you mean ho-" The sound of his palm against her face silenced any words she may have otherwise spoken. Tears filled her eyes as her hand went to her pained cheek.

"Do you remember what I said last night? I sure do, and let me tell you one thing honey bee, you aren't going to toy with ME! I can taste that poor fools mouth in yours. I will find him, and he will die slow!"

"Honey? You're scaring me!" Maria shouted timidly.

"Shut up dog! You nailed your own coffin shut. I will live up to my promise! Wait...no...no I don't think killing you would be very useful would it?" His voice began to change, and his face became that of a monster. Maria suddenly felt more frightened than she ever had before. She was looking at the devil incarnate! "Maria, my darling, I'm sorry you can't keep your lust under control. I'm sorry you are responsible for some poor Kat's demise, but most of all, I'm sorry you won't get to enjoy a full death. No, instead, you shall share my fate. You will walk this pitiful world for all eternity!"

He moved in closer and held her tight. She knew he was strong, but this felt UN-earthly. She went limp and fainted as soon as she felt the sharp teeth penetrate her neck. The last thing she could remember feeling was the blood trickling down her chest as darkness engulfed her mind and soul.

Chance awoke in a cold sweat. He was aware of screaming Maria's name as he woke, but couldn't remember why. Jake came running into the room. "Jebus Cripes Chance!" What in the hell was that all about? Chance jumped out of bed and embraced Jake with a hug. He was shaking.

"Jake, did you have that dream tonight?"

"Who is Maria, is that the girl?" Chance started to shake more.

"Answer my question dammit!"

"Alright Alright Yeah I did. Now what does this have to do with this Maria chick? And why does it wake me up in the middle of the night?" Chance was shaking.

"I don't know Jake. I don't know. Something has happened to Maria, I can feel it. Its like some kind of bond we formed when we kissed, but now I can't feel her on the other end. Oh God Jake..." He couldn't finish, he just sobbed on Jake's shoulder. Jake was worried about Chance.

Maybe this is getting too serious. Jake thought. One kiss and already things are getting hairy. Jake shuddered as goosebumps flashed down his back. He patted Chance on the back trying to console him. It was hard to be sympathetic when Jake was beginning to feel the exact same way. Maybe my dream DOES have something to do with this after all... Jake could see the next few nights sleepless for himself and his buddy.

Maria awoke sometime later in the middle of nowhere. She felt herself to see if she was still alive. She was cold. She was in the same clothes as before, but she had no recollection of how long she was out. She couldn't even remember her name, let alone what happened or where she was. She shivered, never in her life had she felt this cold. Then she noticed something, something that would have sent chills down her spine, but there were none there. She held two fingers to her wrist, nothing! She didn't have a pulse! How was this possible? She suddenly felt very scared. She was cold, so very cold...and...thirsty...(to be continued)


	3. Ecxuse Me, Who Are You?

**I DON'T OWN SWAT KATS!!!**

Chapter Two: Excuse me, who are you?

The dull glow emitting from the small television screen was causing Jake's tired eyes to burn. Not only was he having trouble falling asleep, but Chance had gone missing. Jake remembered themselves sitting down with a nice cold milk, watching themselves on the evening news. They had a hell of a day chasing Dr. Viper all over the town. Then, he must have fallen asleep, and when he woke up, Chance was no ware to be found. He'll show up sometime. Jake thought trying to reassure himself. He's out probably chasing that Maria chick. Still, Jake felt something wrong about Chances new found love. Things weren't adding up. Why was Chance convinced that he must go searching for her every night. Did something really happen to her the other night? Jake didn't even know what this shekat looked like, what was he supposed to do about this whole mess?

"Meh." He said to the dark empty house. Turning off the TV, Jake began to fall asleep.

Chance walked the empty street under the radiant shine of the many streetlights. It was a slow night in Megakat City. He stopped at the comic book stand, and something caught his eye. It wasn't the sort of thing he usually read, in fact, he hadn't seen this particular comic there before tonight. He picked it up and looked over the cover.

"Vampire Wars..."He read aloud to himself. Something told him this comic wasn't just there by chance. He had found this for a reason. Shivering, he set it back on the shelf, hating his thoughts for giving him the piece of frightful insight. "Vampires, man that crud is for kids!" He said as he walked away. "Let me know when you get some REAL comics!"

He shouted to the vendor. He was feeling drained, so he headed over to Bug Eyed Earls to get some coffee. He was tired and need a good cuppa joe to keep his search up. He stepped inside and gave a nod to Nancy, the promiscuous waitress. She turned, her long blonde locks swishing around her shoulder.

"Chance! Hows your night?" She said as she hugged him. Her tiny arms almost didn't fit around the large tom's body.

"It could be better. How about you, keeping busy?" He said with a sly smile.

"Nah, place has been dead for a few hours now. So, what'll it be?"

"Espresso, no cream, no sugar." Chance said as he took a seat at the makeshift bar. Bug Eyed Earls was the kind of place you never thought existed. It was one of the first burger joints to open in Megakat. It's legacy was an inspiration to many business in the city. The fact that it still stood today was a great accomplishment. The interior held various rock n roll records, even some gold ones. The red walls were a perfect contrast to the black and white checkered floors. The barstools were bolted to the ground, but the red seats swiveled in a complete three sixty. Chance loved this place, usually he and Jake would come here for a burger and a soda after a day of crime fighting. Lately, however, Chance and Jake hadn't been doing much of anything. All Chance could think about was Maria, even when flying the Turbokat, her face still clouded his mind.

Jake...well Jake wasn't getting any sleep, and he wasn't functioning like a normal Jake should. That worried Chance as well, but Maria seeped deeper into his thoughts, so he didn't feel too bad about Jake. Nancy brought him his coffee, and retrained five minutes later with her jacket in her hand and a cigarette in her mouth.

"I'll catch you later big guy, I'm outta here!" She exclaimed happily. Chance waived goodbye and wished her a good night as she walked out the door, trying to get him to notice her taught figure. What a flirt, Chance thought smiling. He finished his coffee, and trained to leave when the last person he expected to enter walked right in front of him. He saw her before she saw him. Her black hair wasn't as clean as it once was, but her perfect face and body sent Chance's heart racing. He called out to her.

"Maria! Where have you been, I've been so worried!." He walked up to her and tried to hug her, but she just walked past him, giving him no acknowledgment at all. "Maria?" He said as he placed a hand on her shoulder. She jumped but quickly regained her composure. Turning she gave Chance a quizzical look.

"Excuse me, who are you?" She said. Chance quickly felt his love and joy turn to fear. This was Maria, but she had changed. She didn't recognize him, and her face, that perfect face. It had lost all of its color. Chance began to back up slowly, it was then he felt a prickle, like a needle, sink into the back of his neck. He dropped to the ground like a stone. The hand that held the needle looked at Maria.

"So this is the fool darling? Well I thank you for bringing him to me. Yes I have been following you since the night I bit you. Do you remember, no? Not to worry my dear, after your first feeding, everything will flood your mind at once. It's the greatest feeling in the world! For now come with me, I shall give you the blood your body needs, and you can have some fun with this fool while I figure out what use he can be to the Boss." Damien's cold blue eyes were a mystery to Maria. She knew that she shouldn't trust this kat with the white hair, but she also didn't know anything about herself; something he seemed to know all too well. And who was this other tom? Why did he seem so important to her. Why was she compelled to fall into his big arms when she first saw him? She was so confused. Confused and...thirsty...for what was she thirsting? The answer came to her mind on its own, like some kat was controlling her thoughts. She was thirsty...for...blood...

Jake bolted upright in his bed, bathed in a cold sweat. He had the dream again, only this time it was Chance speaking those icy words, not some strange shekat voice. Jake finally thought about this dream. He shivered, as he realized that Maria was the other voice in his dream, he was watching something worse than death occur to her but he could do nothing to help her. Now, something very similar was going to happen to Chance. He picked up his radio and tuned into Chance's signal, he called out his name.

"Chance, do you read me buddy? Are you there?" Silence. Jake was terrified at the idea of anything happening to Chance. But what could he do? He was no ace pilot, and the Turbokat was made just for chance to fly it. Oh well, he had to try. I just hope I can get to you before whatever happened in that dream becomes a reality. Jake thought with worry in his mind. He picked up the phone, and dialed Callie's number. It rang once before she picked up. "Callie, it's Jake" his voice trembled.

"Jake? You don't sound too good, is everything alright?" She asked worried. She wasn't sleeping, not with all this paper work Manx was having her do. So she gave her full attention to the kat on the other line.

"Callie, something completely screwy is going on here. Chance went out earlier, and he still hasn't returned, I need you to get over here right away, come alone, and make sure you can't be traced." Callie was confused about this, why did her mechanic sound like a drug dealer all of a sudden?

"Jake, I'm not quite sure I understa-"

"Just come Callie, I'll explain everything when you get here. I need you to come, I need someone..." Jake began to sob lightly into the phone. Callie felt like something was about to go down. She had been in politics long enough that when a bomb was about to be dropped, she could feel it from a mile away. She felt this thing being put into place. Only this was no ordinary bomb, this was a nuke. She hurried out to her car and sped out of the neighborhood, and onto the highway. For some strange reason, even if this wasn't as serious as she felt it was, and she was sure that was not the case, she wanted to be there for Jake. She had always held an attraction to the kat, his pure genius with her car amazed her. She just hoped that she could help him someway. I'm coming Jake...


	4. Dissolved Secret

**I DON'T OWN SWAT KATS!!!**

Chapter Three: Dissolved Secret

The cool blackness of the night cascaded down upon the city like a starry blanket. Callie loved the darkness, she felt the comfort that the empty void offered to be the warmest feeling in the world. She always felt that her true love would reveal itself under the complete vast darkness. She shook her head, ridding herself of such childish fancy as she turned her car onto the dirt road that lead to the salvage yard. She was scared for Chance, that something horrible happened to him. She was scared for Jake, scared that he was about to do something reckless and dangerous to help his friend. Mostly though, she was scared of what she didn't know. Something told her this was not just a mere disappearance. Something was seriously not right, she could feel it deepen within her soul as she turned her green Benz into the salvage yard.

Six hours later...

Chance awoke to in a soft satin bed. He sat up and realized that this was not the salvage yard, and this was not his bed. His eyes floated to the figure next to him. Maria he thought with a soft smile. Her ebony hair complemented her powdery complexion. You look much better than last night. Was it last night? Was I just dreaming it all? Chance wondered. His mind stopped as soon as Maria stirred. She looked at him with a smile.

"Chance, every things, back to normal now." She said as she kissed him. Chance was totally immersed in the kiss. He didn't even notice the cold blue eyes that watched from a small hole in the wall.  
Damien watched the kats kiss with a slight jealously in his heart. Well, what once was a heart. He let those feelings dissolve as his plans began to work their way into his thoughts. This tom was supposed to die, but after seeing the great size of this kat, Damien knew he would be useful in Master's battle. He would have to keep him around a while longer, see where his loyalties lie within this city. Then, when he is completely under his control, Damien would bite him and welcome him into the brotherhood. He smiled coldly as he watched the kats continue to kiss. Soon, Megakat City would be gone...

Meanwhile, six hours before...

Jake heard the car door shut as he jumped to his feet. He ran outside and met Callie by her car. Even in the darkness of the night, her angelic face shown brighter than the sun. He felt his heart race as he led her into the house.  
Callie's fear deepened when she saw the appearance of the disheveled kat in front of her. His Eyes were sunken and had black rings around the amber opals. His clothes were wrinkled far beyond the help of an iron. His hair was matted and knotted. But the worst of him was his expressions. She sensed the fear and sadness coming off of Jake in waves.

"Wholly kats Jake, you look like CRUD!" She exclaimed.

"Haven't got much sleep these last few nights." Jake shrugged. The silence between them grew until Callie felt like it was going to consume them.

"You said Chance went out? Has he came back yet?" She asked as she realized these were the wrong words. Jake flopped down on the couch, and put his head in his hands.

"I don't know what the hells going on anymore Callie. I've been having these dreams. In them, something terrible is happening to a she kat. She is describing it all to me. They started just as soon as Chance met this "Maria" kat. He woke up the other night convinced that something had happened to her, and since then, He's been gone every night looking for her. When he didn't return, leave a message, or answer his transmitter when I called it, I began to get the suspicion that something was wrong. Then, I had that dream. This time is was his voice I heard. He knows I start to worry about him like this, and this isn't something that Chance usually does. He doesn't like to make me worry. I wish I knew what to do." Jake sighed, only it sounded more like a sob than a sigh. Callie felt helpless, she couldn't even help Jake, the kat that she was too afraid to admit she loved.

"We could call the enforcers, they could set up a search and rescue." She suggested. She saw Jake and knew that she had yet again said the wrong thing.

"Callie, the enforcers can't and won't do anything. Feral still has it out for us. Besides, I can't trust him enough to put Chances life in his hands. Chance is the only family I have." Jake sighed again, and again it sounded like a hopeless sob. Callie racked her brain to find something she could say to lighten his mood. She reached into her purse and brought out her Swat Kats communicator. How could I be so STUPID?! She thought to herself. She jumped up excitedly.

"I know just the kats, they'll find him in no time!" Callie said as she showed the communicator to Jake. The pained expression on his face was making Callie angry. "What is it this time?" She asked trying not to sound like she was getting frustrated. Jake began to actually cry, and he was shaking horribly. She went over to the couch, sat next to him and put her hand on his shoulder. "Jake, you can tell me. Please don't do this, tell me why can't the Swat Kats help you? They are un beatable!" Callie said in wonder. She had always held a soft spot for T-Bone and Razor, especially for Razor. Jake looked up to her face and then down at his feet.

"I should never have called you here Callie. You should go home and forget that this ever happened." Callie was confused, but she persisted on. 

"No Jake, I can't and won't do that. You and Chance have saved my life countless times with your super duper mechanical skills. Without you, I'd have to rely on public transportation." She said those words like they were the scum of the earth. "I can only repay you for what you have done for me." With that she pushed the button on the communicator. She jumped when the alarm went off throughout the house. Jake slowly got up and turned it off. He came back visually shaken at what she had just done. Callie felt a lump arise in her thought as slow realization hit her like a brick in the face.

"Are you happy now?" Jake asked her sounding colder then he meant to. "Now do you understand why the Swat Kats are no help to me, I can't call them to help Chance because they are US." Jake turned away from her. "I'm sorry to drag you into this Ms. Briggs, please just go home and forget that I exist, it would be best for the both of us." Jake said as he walked toward the door that led to the underground hangar. Callie followed, she was NOT going any ware. 

"I'm sorry Jake, but I can't do that. Not when you have helped me so much these past years. You and Chance, you were always supposed to be invincible. Now that I see the REAL Swat Kats, now that I see they need someone else's help...Jake I can't just forget about you. I have to help you, it's the only thing I can do to repay you for everything you have given up to help katkind. I can't watch you suffer, and then let you go on suffering until you die, just because you have to keep Razor a secret. Jake...I...I" She couldn't finish, she just fell to her knees as the hot tears streamed down her cheeks. Jake turned back and saw her, he stooped down and helped her up, with tears running down his cheeks as well. He led her to the hangar and she watched as he put his flight suit on. She couldn't help but smile when she saw his strong body and the muscles under its brown fur flexed with ease. He appeared before her with his mask and helmet off. Callie felt her heart melt, this was him, the WAS Razor, and Jake. This was the kat she had been waiting her entire life for, but why couldn't she say the words she had wanted to up stairs?

"Callie, I want you to stay in the house, I'll give you a transmitter so you can keep in contact with me as I search the city. Don't worry, I'm not dumb enough to go and rescue him right away. If I do find out where he is, I will come back here to asses what needs to be done from there on out. Anyway, Chance is a big kat, he CAN take care of himself." I hope that's the case Jake thought.  
Callie stood speechless as she saw Razor fly off in the front seat of the trubokat. It didn't seem fitting for him to be in the front, it just wasn't his place. After a while, she felt the tears come back. She HAD to let Jake know how she felt. She took the transmitter, and held it to her face.

"Razor...I...I love you." She said as she watched the faint glow of the trubokat disappear into the black night.


	5. Goodbye Jake

**I DON'T OWN SWAT KATS!!!**

Chapter Four: Goodbye Jake

Razor flew in utter silence. The trubokat streaked through the air like a knife through butter. His mind wondered through the intricate web that was spinning into place. He had flown for nearly an hour, and still no sign of Chance. He was extremely worried now. He was almost certain that he was in danger. 

"Just hold on buddy." He said to the empty thingypit. He felt so out of place in the front of the jet. He was unused to any of these controls. He longed to be in the back, to have the presence and comfort of the skilled pilot in the front, leading them to save Callie from the dangers of the world. Callie Jake thought to himself. His mind drifted to what she had said after he took off. Razor...I...I love you. Jake sighed deeply. Did she really love him? Or was it something else? Was it really him she loved, or was it just Razor? Jake decided it truly was him, after all, he had revealed everything to her. What have I done? he thought.

"How could I be so God dn stupid? Dammit Jake, you told her everything, she even saw the hangar as you changed!" He scolded himself. He deeply loved Callie, but he was a Swat Kat. He had a duty to Megakat City, one that didn't involve putting anyone else in danger. If he began to see Callie...well he'd seen too many hero movies, and the bad guys always attacked the ones the hero loved. Jake couldn't handle that. "You love her Jake, and because of that love, she can never be allowed to enter your heart, its for her own sake." He tried to tell himself. Jake was on the verge of calling it a night, hell the sun was coming up, when he saw the small dot on the screen, he knew it was Chance. It just had to be Chance. He turned the turbokat around, and landed in an open field near the edge of town. There was a small subdivision out here, that was where the signal was coming from. He mounted the cyclotron, and drove off toward the house that the signal was coming from.

Chance was out in the morning sun, taking in the warmth as it caressed his body. He didn't hear the familiar sound of a motorcycle until it flashed by him so fast that he couldn't see what type of bike it was, let alone the driver. Maria joined him out side as it passed.

"Wow! That guy was haulin' wouldn't you say?" She exclaimed with a smile.

"You're tellin' me." Chance replied. "I couldn't even see the paint on his bike!"

Jake had parked in the thickest bushes he could find. He took off his flight suit and changed into a white t-shirt and some torn bluejeans. He pulled his black leather jacket round his shoulders and prepared to approach Chance. Everything seemed to be alright with him, so charging in as Razor to save the day didn't seem too cool. He waived as he stepped into the sunlight.

"Jake? What the hell are you doing here?" Chance said in awe as his friend walked up to the front lawn.

"I got worried about you, and I decided to try to find you. Is everything alright?" He asked full of concern.

"What does it look like genius? Looks like that dream of yours is turning you into a real nut job. Humph, I can take care of my self buddy, just go back to the salvage yard." Chance replied coldly. What the hell was going on? Chance had NEVER used this kind of tone with him. Jake was really frightened. 

"Chance, what are you doing, have you forgotten about our JOB?" Chance knew full well what Jake was talking about, and he wanted to go back with him, but these words kept coming out of his mouth like he was just some dummy; some lifeless portal for the master to speak his true thoughts. Chance wanted to scream, he wanted to run far far away form here, but the cold blue eyes in the window would not allow that.

Damien had this kat right where he wanted him. Master was right, his powers over the mind were greatly improved! He mouthed the words that Chance spoke next.

"Jake, get the hell outta here. Go now before I get mad and trust me buddy, you won't like what I'll do to ya."

Jake felt his heart shatter. He heard the words coming from Chance hit him like a sledge hammer. Now he knew something was going on, Chance would never say anything like this to him. At least, Jake had always believed he wouldn't.

"Chance, whats going on? Why are you saying these things? Have you completely lost your freaking mind?! What am I supposed to do while your here? What is the City going to do?" He whispered the last part. These were very interesting words to Damien.

Jake! Help me!! Get me outta here! Chance was screaming. Only problem was this was in his mind. In the real world, Chance was smirking and looking at Maria. How could I let her drag me into this trap? Stupid! Stupid! Stupid! He mentally kicked himself. He was even more distraught at what he said to Jake.

"Jake you are supposed to LEAVE. And the city, the city can go to HELL! Now before I get angary...goodbye Jake." He stomped off and Maria followed close behind.

Jake caught a glimpse of Maria as she went inside. He noticed something right below her left her, on her neck. They looked like bite marks. Kinky stuff Jake thought. He decided it was best to just go back. There was no convincing Chance, no matter how much it tore him apart.

He flew all the way back to the hangar in silence. Once he got inside the house, he let out a blood curling scream. He let all the fear, anger, frustration, and pain leave his lungs as he smashed his fists through the glass coffee table. This caused a sleeping Callie to fall off the couch in surprise.

Callie was so mad at Jake, she could kill him. He had scared the crap out of her! But when she sat up, she saw him on the ground, laying in broken glass, knuckles bleeding. He was crying like a frightened kitten. Oh God...whats happened? She thought the worst.

"Jake, did you find him?" She asked trying to be as gentle as she could.

"He...he...threatened me...he was...wasn't Chance...What the hell's going on Callie?" Jake asked, the tears streaming down his face. Callie was once again helpless for her love. She had no clue what he was talking about. She did the best thing she could think of. She embraced him, and tried to calm him down.

"Jake, relax, please stop crying, you're going to make me cry. I'm sorry that Chance is, well I don't really know what's going on...I mean-"

"It's alright Callie." Jake sobbed. "I just can't talk about that right now. Just do me a favor?"

"Yes?"

"Don't leave me right now."

"Jake, I would never do such a thing. Now come on, you're bleeding, let's get this mess cleaned up." She said as she lifted him to his feet. She was pretending to be un-fazed at these new developments, but the fact was, she was more frightened than she had ever been in her whole life.

Meanwhile, outside of enforcer HQ...

Lt. Steele had just finished his paperwork, and was looking to spend his night at the new strip club in town. He walked the empty streets like a zombie, content on only what lay ahead. For him, it was for one nights loving. One that only money could buy. It seemed that only this pathetic mockery of love was all he would ever receive. After all, who wanted an enforcer who was afraid of his own shadow? Just then, he heard something. A sound of footsteps, ones that were not his own.

"Who's there?" He called out. "This is Lt. Steele of Megakat enforcers, show yourself at once!" He felt a hand on his shoulder, he turned just in time to see the most beautiful she kat he'd ever seen. Her ebony hair matched the night sky perfectly. But her face, her face was contorted, ugly. He felt complete fear as she sunk her teeth into his neck. He would not become one of them, she made sure of that. She drank his blood until there wasn't a single drop left. Steele's body fell all alone, in a dark street where nobody would bother to look for him, not that anyone would. Maria stalked off into the night. She had her fill, and she wanted to get back to Chance.

Hate to leave you here folks, but this seemed like the perfect place to stop! MWWWAAAHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!


	6. Nasty Little Secret

**I DON'T OWN SWAT KATS!!!**

Ok I lied, I want all of what I have done so far up here. I'd just like to give a HUGE shout out to my home girl, Etherweil! you read everything and gave exellent reviews on every chapter. Thanks for making me decide to put this up.

Chapter Five: Nasty Little Secret

Chance lay in the soft bed, his eyes closed. He wasn't sleeping, but he had hoped it looked that way. He was beginning to distrust Maria, she was gone almost every night. When she would leave, she would stay gone until morning. She never spoke to him about what she was doing or where she was going. She would simply change the subject or kiss him when he asked. Even here kisses were beginning to feel empty, like she was using them as a tool. Jake... Chance thought. He was pretty nasty with him the other day. Chance wanted to jump off of Megakat Tower after that morning. He had never been so cold to Jake, he was practically his brother for crying out loud! The worst part of it was, Chance knew that those words weren't coming from him. If they weren't mine, then who's words were they He wondered. He had began to suspect something since then. He felt a presence, like someone was watching him. This presence was stronger on those nights when Maria was gone. Tonight however, he felt nothing. Chance bolted upright, taking this as a sign to leave. He gathered his only set of clothes, put them on and started to head for the door. Something fell out of his brown leather coat pocket. He picked it up and recognized it as a transmitter, one he could use to contact Jake. He immediately put it to his face.

"Jake, this is chance. You read me buddy? Listen, that wasn't me speaking those words, I think I'm in some kind of trouble, something isn't right here. You have to help me!"

"Well, You're right about one thing, you ARE in trouble." A mysterious voice spoke behind him. "I knew I couldn't trust you, five minutes alone and you're calling that Jake to come help you. Ha! Even if he could get here in time, he wouldn't stand a chance! Come, I wish to show you something Chance." Chance turned, frightened for his life. He didn't see anyone there. At least, he didn't see their body. He did see a pair of cold blue eyes, floating in the air like phantoms. He followed, his feet just went with the motions. He tried as much as he could to get out of there, away from those horrid eyes, but he followed them like a mindless zombie.

Felina flew her chopper around in circles, she was bored beyond belief. Why did her uncle send her on the stupid "Search for Steele" anyway? If you wanted her opinion,he should be rejoicing that the looser finally decided the enforcers were too much for him.She decided to head back, and she would land in her favorite spot for a quick lunch. She headed toward enforcers HQ and landed in the back alley behind the tall buildings. She loved this spot, for an alley, it was surprisingly clean. It even had a couple of wild peach trees growing in its edges. She claimed this alley as her own, and she longed to bring the right tom here for a romantic view of Megakat skyline and an even more romantic picnic. She got out of her chopper and looked around. She was walking toward the taller peach tree, when something caught her eye. It was someone's arm. Not a bum! They can't be spoiling every place in the city can they?! She thought. She approached the arm with caution, so she didn't frighten the sleeping kat it belonged to. She nudged the kat with the tip of her boot.

"Hey, it's illegal to sleep here buddy. You're going to have to find somewhere else." The kat didn't move. She was about to kick the kat awake, when she recognized the coat. "Oh my God." She gasped in horror as she turned the lifeless body of Lt. Steele over. He was thinner than any body she'd ever seen. He was as white as a piece of paper. This isn't possible, it looks like...like his blood was drained..." She checked the body for any signs of a weapon. The only markings she found were two small holes on his neck, right below his right ear. "B-b-but v-vampires d-d-don't..." She called her uncle on her radio. "Uncle, You'd better get over here, I've found Steele, behind HQ in the alley. He's dead." She kept her demeanor clam, but inside, she was shrieking with fear.

Jake was slumped over on the couch. His eyes stared lifelessly in front of him. How long can he do this? Callie questioned herself. He had been this was for several hours now. She had helped him clean the glass up. Then she cleaned his hands, and bandaged them up. After that, he just sat like he was now, he didn't speak, he didn't move, he didn't even appear to breathe. Suddenly, the CB in the corner of the room jumped to life. To Callie it sounded like someone was talking, but there was more static than anything. She couldn't make out the voice, let alone the words they were speaking.

Jake jumped up and ran over to the radio. He picked up the transmitter and yelled into it. His trained ears knew exactly who that was, and what they had said.

"Chance! Hang on buddy I'm coming for you!" He yelled frantically. He was then cut off by a different voice, one that seemed to fill the entire room. Callie had no trouble hearing this hauntingly creepy voice.

"Silly kat, Chance was just playing around. He doesn't want you to come find him. In fact, he hates you! Now forget about him. If you come back, I'll make sure you won't live to see the light of another day. You won't interfere with Master's plans! He will be one of us!" And the radio was silent.

"Jake, who was that?" Callie asked shaking like a leaf. Jake turned, and for the first time since she'd gotten here, Callie actually liked the determination on his face.

"I don't know Callie, but I'd bet my life that Chance is in some kind of a trap. That was him the other time, I know it was. He's in danger and so help me God, I'm going to save him if it kills me." Jake turned, walking off toward the hangar. Just then, the voice came back.

"If you are getting curious little kat, just turn to the twelve-o-clock news. I'm sure you'll find something of interest there." And the voice was gone. Callie felt chills run down her spine. This was getting a little bit creepy. Jake turned on the TV and flipped to the news. They both watched in silence as Ann Gora's voice filled the room.

"Lt. Steele was supposedly missing when he didn't show up for work two days ago. Commander Feral sent out the one enforcer he knew he could count on to save his fallen comrade, but sadly, Felina was too late. Steele's body was found roughly around eleven thirty this morning. There appears to be no wounds on his body, aside from a small pair of what appears to be bite marks on his neck." The camera showed the lump under a blanket to be Steele's body. Johnny zoomed in so you could see the bite marks. Something that any other camera man would loose his job for. "It appears that the Lt.'s killer drained his body of all of its blood. Commander Feral would leave no comment on this terrifying murder. And this has citizens asking, are we truly safe?" And the camera went out, as the main building of Channel four came into view. Jake turned off the TV, and stood in disbelief at what he had just seen.

"Jake," Callie asked, knowing that something wasn't right. "What's going on here, what does THAT have to do with Chance?" She didn't want to think of Steele, sure he was a nuisance, but he didn't deserve anything like that. Jake just stared at nothing. His expression was completely deadpan.

"I saw those marks before. Th-they were on Maria's neck. Callie, I have an idea. Can you get a hold of Felina?"

"Yes, but Jake why do we need to drag her into this?"

"Because, she found Steele's body, she knows what their capable of. And...if she can't talk some sense into Chance...then they have already got to him." Callie was confused by this statement.

"What do you mean Jake? Who are they?"

"I have a strange idea. You're going to think I'm crazy, hell maybe I am. After seeing that haunting report, things are actually starting to make sense." Jake found it hard to say what he said next, but he forced it out. "Callie, Chance is being held by...by v-v-vampires."

Chance followed those eyes outside, and into the fanciest limo he'd ever seen. He was in shock as he was invited to join the kat who's eyes led them there, in the backseat.

"Wine?" The snow white kat asked him holding up his own glass. "It's the finest vintage you'll ever find." He smiled. Something about this kat's smile made Chance shiver.

"No thanks, not a wine fan myself." He responded as they drove off.

"Suit yourself, but I must say, it IS delicious." The kat said as he took a sip for himself. His gray suit looked like a cloudy sky against the pure white fur on his body. Chance couldn't hide his curiosity anymore.

"Who are you? And where the hell are we going?" He asked, sounding a little rough, more than he wanted, but he didn't care.

"Relax Chance, all will be revealed in time. For now, just have some wine." The kat replied coolly.

"I DON"T WANT YOUR FUCKING WINE!!! He yelled, striking the kat's hand. He spilled the red liquid on the perfect white Designer suit. The care began to slow, soon it stopped outside of a rather small nightclub in the middle of downtown. The white kat got out and went to Chance's side. He opened the door and hauled the big tom out my his neck. Chance was surprised at the strength of this puny little kat, he was twice his size and he still was being handled like a feather!

"Do you realize this is a four thousand dollar suit? If I didn't have the means to have it replaced, I'd pop your sorry head off right now. But come now," he smiled as he let Chance back on the ground. "I'm a forgiving fellow, follow me, I want to let you in on a little secret." He smiled, those cold blue eyes sending Chance into a trance. He was now more scared then he had ever been in his life. No kat, not even Feral, could do to him what had just been done. And this puny little pipsqueak did it like it was nothing. Chance didn't trust this strange kat one bit, but he followed, again feeling like he was the puppet, and this kat was the one pulling the strings.

He was greeted at the door by Maria, she ran up to him and hugged him. "Chance! You've finally decided to join the brotherhood? I'm sooo happy!" Chance threw her off of him.

"Get away from me you sorry excuse for a she kat!" He spat those words. He felt that something wasn't right, and seeing her made that feeling double. Chance felt a strong fist hit him in the gut, sending him about seven feet back. He landed with a thud on his back.

"You're really starting to piss me off Chance." The white kat said, approaching him. "I don't like to see she kats handled in such a manner, it really gets my blood boiling!" he kicked Chance hard in the side. Chance screamed in pain, it felt like his ribs were broken. No, he could still breathe just fine, but damn that hurt! He was picked up and hauled inside. They sat him on a chair, not tying him up because they figured he was in too much pain to try to escape. A few more kats were in the room. All of them looked like gangsters, awaiting the entrance of the all mighty don. They then noticed Chance, and they fell in on him with a hungry look in their eyes...

"NO YOU FOOLS!!! This is not your meal!! This is my gift to Master!" The white kat stood up and held them off. "Soon he will be one of us! Soon our army will arise in darkness, and this pathetic city will know no more!!!" They all began to yelp victoriously as a pair of glowing green eyes began to emerge into the room. Chance didn't need any explanation to tell him who this was. He knew for sure he was in for something horrible as those eyes grew larger.

"Sssssslience foolsssss!" Dr. Viper emerged into the room. everyone hushed and knelt down in front of him like he was some kind of king. Chance felt like he was going to puke. Viper's eyes befell the kat in the chair. "Sssssooooo you are the kat of whom Damien sssssspeakssssssss? Yesssss you will make a fine ssspecimen. Welcome to The Brotherhood!" Chance felt all the kats' eyes on him, he felt the hot breath of Damien on his neck. He braced himself for the worst when Dr. Viper interrupted them. "Wait!!! Thisss issss a perfect time to tesst my new viriussssss! Let me transform him!!! He will be more powerful than any of you!" Damien shot a hard look of contempt at Viper. 

"You said that I was to be the first. Since I am the first, I am the strongest. Don't forget Viper, you are NOT one of us, and I can still do things to you, that would make even you whimper in fear. Do not I deserve to be gifted with this new virus as well? Am I not your most loyal servant?" Chance didn't hear any of this going on. He was focused on the small flash of light streaking though the sky in the distance. He knew for a fact that blue light was the turbokat. I hope Jake isn't trying to do anything stupid He thought as he slipped the radio into his coat pocket. He had set the tracking device off as soon as he had got into the limo, hoping that Jake would be smart enough not to come alone. Something told Chance that this was not the entire force of...well whatever Viper had created this time. He was dimly aware of Viper approaching him this time. He felt a slimy finger touch his chin and raise his head.

"Get your ugly hand off of me you slimball!" Chance growled. Viper recognized the voice at once! He jumped and hissed with glee.

"Damien, you ssssshall have your gift!" He handed Damien a vial of some dark crimson color. "You have done very well indeeeeed! Do you know who this kat is? He'ssss not jusssst any kat, thisssss my evil friend, thisssss isssss a Ssssssswat Kat!" The room fell silent as Chances heart began to beat so fast, he thought it was going to rip itself out of his chest. And Chance prayed that it would do just that.


	7. In The Air Again

**I DON'T OWN SWAT KATS!!!**

Please leave me reviews!!!

Chapter Six: In The Air Again

Callie stared at Jake for a few minutes. She didn't know if she wanted to laugh at him or hit him. Of all kats, HE was the one she would never have expected to believe in anything like this. Finally, she just came out with it.

"Jake, do you really expect me to believe that vampires have Chance? I thought you were the smartest kat on the planet, but that-that sounds absolutely ridiculous!" She was getting mad, angrier than she wanted to. She took a few deep breaths, trying her best to calm down. Jake gave her a hard glare.

"Why should it sound so strange Callie? In case you haven't seen anything in this city the past five years, not a lot of NORMAL things go on here. I can't explain myself on this one, I just know that I'll never forgive myself if something happens to Chance, we have to act and we have to act NOW!" Callie was taken aback at how irritated he sounded. But she knew it wasn't directed at her, so she broke out her cell phone and made what was to be the weirdest phone call of her life. It rang a few times before the person on the other line picked up.

"Yes?" Fleina asked in a somewhat exasperated tone. She was still a little shaken up at what had happened to Steele.

"Felina, this is Callie. Look I know you have a lot to do right now, with Steele's murder and all, but I have a situation."

"What is it Ms. Briggs?" Felina sounded worried already.

"Sorry, I don't really know how to present this to you. Um...One of the Swat Kats is in danger. He was taken captive by whatever or whoever k-k-killed Steele." Callie had not wanted it to come out that way at all, but at least it got Felina's attention.

"Where are you? And who was captured?" Felina asked, her voice full of duty. Callie and Felina were pretty good friends, they both knew of each others crush on the Swat Kats, so it was even harder for Callie to answer the second question.

"I-I'm at the salvage yard, and...T-T-T-Bone...he needs our help, badly."

"I'll be there in ten minutes, not a second more." She dashed out of her office and passed her uncle. Feral tried stopping her, but she ran past him without giving him a second glance.

"Fleina! Whats the rush?" He yelped as she turned the corner to head to the flight bay. He wished he could just shrug this off, like he usually would, but something told him this was serious. Passing a Sargent in the hall he shouted, "You, GET MY CHOPPER READY!" And went to prepare for battle.

Jake was changing into his flight suit, when Callie came down into the hangar. "Jake, Fleina's here. She wants to know what's going on. I told her to wait upstairs, what should I do?" Callie was afraid of showing Felina the hangar, she didn't want any Feral to know who the Swat Kats were, even this one. Jake looked into her soft hazel eyes. The amber in his own sparkled with understanding.

"Look Callie, I value Chance's life more than I value being a Swat Kat. Bring her down here, If she truly feels the way I think she does, we have nothing to be worried about."

"Jake, I hope you're right." 

"Aren't I always?" He said with a smile. Callie felt slightly better, this was the first time she had seen Jake smile in days. She liked this Jake better. She went upstairs and found Felina looking around at the living room.

"Sheesh, looks like they've been having a hard day or week or something." Felina didn't see Callie enter the room. Callie cleared her throat, making Felina jump. "Dammit Callie!" She began to laugh. Then she stopped as quickly as she had began. Callie could clearly see Felina trying to hide her true emotions.

"Felina, I know how you must be feeling right now. Trust me, I feel the same way. Some of your questions can be answered now. First, I want your promise that you won't tell ANYONE what I am about to show you. Not even your uncle." Felina's face darkened.

"Callie, T-Bone could be dying right now, and you want a promise from me that I won't tell my uncle that I went to Chance and Jake's? This is serious Callie! I have to help him!"

"And you can Felina, by promising my right now, that you won't repeat anything I or Jake says or shows to you."

"Fine, I promise. Now, what is it that you want to show me?" Callie led Felina to the underground hangar. Felian's eyes widened with awe as the turbokat came into view. "Callie, you gotta be pullin my tail, that's the freaking TRUBOKAT!" Felina pointed at the sleek jet. She stared at it, not believing that this was her hero's place of residence. Then it all hit her at once, when she heard Jake's voice behind her.

"Yes, Felina, that is the turbokat." He put a hand on her shoulder. She turned expecting for some reason, to see the mechanic all covered in grease. Instead, she was greeted by the all too familiar figure of Razor. Well, it would have been Razor had he been wearing his mask.

"J-J-J-Jake? But how? Where's Chance?" She didn't need to ask, but the words escaped her mouth, making her feel stupid.

"He is in trouble Felina. He needs my help. He needs your help. Do you think you can fly the turbokat?" Felina couldn't believe her ears. She had always wanted to sit in the front seat of such a magnificent and powerful beast.

"Of course I can fly it!" She said, her voice full of confidence.

"Careful what you do in there Felina, its nothing like those toys you use with the enforcers." Jake replied matter of factly. He opened the thingypit and hoped in, waiting for Felina to take Chance's seat. After she was in, and the top was closing, Callie decided that she wanted to go too.

"Jake! Wait! I am not staying here this time!" Callie called, jumping on the right wing of the jet. 

"Callie, this is too dangerous for you, I can't let you get yourself killed!" Jake yelled back. But Callie was already on the jet. He sighed, and opened the cargo bay. "Fine, but don't leave the jet!" He couldn't help but giggle at the sound of this. He was talking to a grown kat as if she were a kitten. 

"Jake, are you ready for this?" Felina asked. Jake put his mask and helmet on.

"Felina, call me Razor, and I was born ready!" Jake's voice gave her goosebumps. She'd never heard him sound this way before. She kicked the engines on and opened the take off doors. The jet sprang to life and kicked her back like the most powerful rifle in the world. Damn, he wasn't kidding, this thing does make your models look like toys. She thought as she put it into the air. She flew off at first, not knowing where she was going, she just wanted to find Chance. Razor soon came to life behind her.

"Head toward the Parkwood Estates, His signal is coming from there!" Jake yelled.

"Razor, I hate to be a downer, but isn't that Black Hats territory?"

I don't care who or what claims that area Felina, I am going to get Chance out of there. If you want out of this, you'd better land now and let me take over." Callie was listening to everything they said in silence. Black Hats? Now this was getting scary. Not even the enforcers had enough guts to try anything with them. They had quieted down when the Swat Kats showed up, but now, they had Chance! Dammit Jake, you are going to get yourself into some hot water with this one! She thought to herself. The Black Hats were only the most notorious crime family ever to disgrace Megakat City. She heard Felina speak next.

"Razor, maybe you don't get it. I'll clear it all up right now. I love Chance or T-Bone or whoever he is. I am here because of what you do for us all. And I'll be damned if I have to sit back and watch you have all the fun."

"This isn't going to be FUN!" Razor snapped. "Felina, those kats who killed Steele, they are the same kats who have Chance. I met saw one of them, she had those marks on her neck. You can call them vampires or whatever, but I just want you to know how dangerous this is going to be." Felina all of a sudden got dizzy. Her heart began to beat loudly against her chest. She hardly noticed the turbokat move into a Mach three speed, and it was gaining. After what Razor had told her, all she could think about was that big tom nuzzling safely in her arms. She was going to do what ever it took to make those thoughts a reality.

Chance glared at Viper with the utmost hatred in his eyes. The room had emptied except for Himself, Viper, and Damien. He had witnessed what these kats called a "feeding." That still made the skin under his fur crawl. He wanted out of here, and he wanted out now. He could feel the rage building in his chest as Viper approached him.

"Yesss Sssssswat Kat, sssssoon you too will be like him!" He pointed to Damien, the blood still on his mouth. Chance just let that sly smile of his cross his lips.

"You have got to be the most ignorant super villain I know Viper! And you Damien, you call yourself the Don of the Black Hats? Huh, I've seen the Godfather twenty times, and I'll tell you right now, you are no Don! You forgot the number one rule of taking someone in...YOU ALWAYS TIE THEM UP!!!" He jumped to his feet and broke the chair over Viper's head, rendering him unconscious. He then swung a well aimed fist into the face of Damien. Damien just giggled as he felt his own blood running down his face.

"Fool, why do I need to tie you up? I am much more powerful than you. And now, with this new addition that Viper has given me, nothing will stop me!" He lashed out at Chance, hitting him twice in the gut and three times in the face in the same second. How can he move so fast? Chance thought as the pain came his way. Each blow hurt more than the last, but Chance was determined not to loose this fight. He blocked Damien's kick and hit him again in the face, this time, he was trying to kill him. He heard a sickening crunch as Damien's head twisted around, breaking his neck. Chance was sickened at the sight of his own brutal blow, but that quickly vanished as Damien laughed, his head coming back on the already healing neck. "It is a shame you were a born into the life of a hero. Your strength would be well appreciated in The Brotherhood. You would make a fine member Chance. But alas! A blow like that does not bode well for your future. I may bite you yet, but only once you have suffered enough to beg me for it!" He lashed out again, his claws sinking into Chance's side. He went deeper than Chance thought physically possible. He just yelled in pain as Damien kicked him through the huge glass window and into the outside area. He felt the warmth of his own blood running down his side, onto his back. The cut wasn't too deep, and his lungs had been spared. Now all he had to do was get out of here and stop the bleeding. He heard something, something that was like music to his ears.

"T-the turbokat." He said, smiling weakly as he saw the jet land next to him. "Why is Felina in there?" He asked out loud as she leaped out and ran toward him. "Felina! Don't He'll kill you too!" He tried to yell, but the blood loss was making him tired, and it came out in gasps. Damien was walking through the window, when he took an octopus missile to the chest, pinning him to the wall. Even his un-earthly strength couldn't contend with one of Jake's ingenious missiles. Felina was met my Razor and Callie as they all helped Chance to get off the ground. His eyes were opening and closing, and he didn't hear anything until they laid him down on the cargo bay floor.He smiled at Razor.

"Joined the party have you?" He asked, beginning to slip into dream land. "What's that she kat doing flying my jet?" He asked, winking at Felina. She stood up, looking very dignified.

"This she kat just saved your life! You un-grateful oaf!" She shouted. She tried to smile, to play games with Chance, but the sight of him brought tears to her eyes. He was covered in his own blood. Razor threw off his mask, and pulled out a small control panel.

"I'm putting her into auto-pilot." He said as the jet lifted off the ground and headed off in the direction of the hospital. "Chance, look at me!" Jake shouted as Chance's eyes began to close. He opened them, but he felt it would be easier to just fall asleep. "Chance, stay with me buddy, don't close your eyes!" Jake knelt down and began looking him over. The first spot he checked was his neck.

"Don't worry buddy, those creeps didn't get me." Chance said weakly. Jake double checked to be sure. Then he began bandaging Chance's side as best he could with the small first aid kit he had installed. "Jake, I'm kina sleepy buddy, can I take a nap?" He asked, his face getting pale. Damien really reached for the stars! Chance thought, as he saw how much blood he had lost. 

"Chance, stay awake for me won't you?" Felina said gently. He had hardly even noticed her there. When she knelt down on the other side of him, he opened his eyes wide.

"Felina, I was so stupid! I never even thought of you when I was with...her!" He spat the last word like it was poison in his mouth. "Can you forgive me?"

"Only if you stay awake. Can you do that for me?" Felina asked, sounding like a mother to her kitten. She was now holding Chance in her arms, and tears were running down her face.

"I-I'll try." He responded, trying to give Felina the best Chance smile he could muster. She smiled back, and kissed him passionately. When their lips had finally parted, Chance's eyes began to slowly close. Felina, Jake, and Callie were all screaming his name, but they sounded like distant memories now. He fought to keep them open, but they continued to shut until he had passed into complete blackness. His last conscious thought was Felina, and their kiss.


	8. And So It Begins

**I DON'T OWN SWAT KATS!!!**

Please leave me reviews!!!

Chapter Seven: And So It Begins...

Feral was lost in thought as he flew his chopper aimlessly around the city. He had absolutely no idea what had gotten into Felina like that. The way she had bolted like lightning out of headquarters, it looked like something he shouldn't ignore. He was turning around when, out of nowhere, the Turbokat streaked by him at breakneck speed, almost clipping him. He held a hand over his still beating heart and screamed into the radio.

"What's the meaning of this Swat Kats? I demand you land that thing this INSTANT!" He was furious. He had actually jumped! Never in his life had anything like that happened to him while in the air. To make things worse, it came from them. Razor spoke back. His tone was urgent, and quite angry.

"Maybe, commander, you could stop playing around with your new toy and do your job!" The Turbokat flew on, and Feral was in close pursuit. "You see, it looks like the Black Hats are around again. This time, they have help. Something has happened to the leaders and most of the gang. From what I could make out, which is very little, is that they have transformed into something. I don't know what their plan is yet, and I don't really care. You should probably check into this. Right now though, I have more pressing matters to attend to. Later commander."

"How can I believe you?!" Feral demanded rather roughly. "What evidence do you have to prove this to me?"

"If you noticed, I am the one flying this thing. T-Bo-T-Bone's hurt, badly. I need to get him to a hospital right away."

"You don't believe them do you?" Felina's voice rang into his ears over the radio. What the hell was she doing? Her, the Commander's niece, was riding around with those, those VIGALANTES!

"Felina, what in God's name are you doing?" He screamed into the transmitter.

"I wish I knew. I want you to trust me on this uncle. Trust Razor. This is something that will come back to haunt you if you don't. It's going to go down. I can't tell you what, but its going to be something big. We might be able to stop it, if you act now." Razor's voice cut her off. He sounded grim and serious.

"Commander, I can't allow you to follow me any further. I understand that this is the perfect chance to find out who we are, and to be honest, I could care less if you knew or not. The thing is, however, that I will not allow you any advantage from my injured friend. He needs medical attention, and soon. Sir, I'm sorry to have to say this but..." He was silent for a while. "But if you try to follow me any more, I will not hesitate to shoot you down."

"Your bluffing Swat Kat! Aren't you supposed to be the hero here? You wouldn't shoot down someone who shares in that endeavor, would you?" Razor locked on to Feral's chopper.

"Try Me!" He said. Feral's heart was racing. He felt sweat pour from his brow in thick beads. Odd, he had never sweat like this. He calmed down. Deep breaths he thought. He turned his chopper around, and asked his final questions.

"Why would I exploit your Friend's injury? I may be cold, but I still have my honor Razor. I do carry a slight, only slight, respect for what you do. Never forget that, and never underestimate me. While you were locking me on, I could have blew one of your wings clean off."

"I was only bluffing Feral, you got me." Razor fessed as they grew further and further apart.

"Hurry then, get your friend some help." Feral said gently as he disappeared into the horizon. Jake was stunned. They had received an actual compliment from Feral, and Chance was out for it! He flew as quickly as he could, and made an emergency landing on the hospital roof. He radioed in as he was landing and was met on the roof by several doctors.

"What happened?" One asked him, looking at the blood and Chance all at once. Chance's eyes began to open. It was only slight and very weak, but at least Razor could tell he was alive.

"It looks like someone reached up into him," The head doctor started. One of the others, most likely a nurse, began to gag. She held back, but lost it when they had got the big tom inside and took off his bandages. By this time, Callie and Felina were in the waiting room. Razor was allowed in the E.R. only because he had told the head doctor everything in private. He had to prove not only T-Bone's identity, but his own as well. He didn't care, he was NOT waiting around while his buddy suffered alone. The doctor was very professional about it, he felt his knowledge was safe with her. Also, her knowing this was a great help for Chance. Now that she knew who she was working on, she felt compelled to do the best job she could. She was shouting commands left and right, telling the interns to get out of her way, yelling for surgeons. All the while, Chance was just staring around the room in a daze. He was conscious of his situation, but was too weak to do anything but manage a pathetic smile whenever Jake's worried eyes fell on him. The Doctor had a surgeon come in and asses the wound. After a through examination, and large amounts of pain killers, the surgeon announced happily that Chance didn't need surgery. He did need about five-hundred stitches and a compete blood transfusion.

"Don't worry buddy, I'm right here." Jake soothed him. He was at his side, ready to do anything to ease Chance's pain. Chance opened his mouth, made an "AKK" sound, and breathed heavily. "Relax bud," Jake put a hand on his Friends shoulder, "don't try to speak. Just lay there and relax. Let your strength build back up.

"J-Jake?" Chance choked out.

"I-I l-like Y-You too and all but...Wh-Where's F-Felina? We smiled weakly. The doc said that he would recover just fine, if the wound closed. He would be in bed for a few days, a result of the transfusion. He stayed in the hospital for three days, and only Jake was allowed to see him. Feral did try to stop by, but the nurses wouldn't disclose any information with him. Now, Chance was at home in his bed, and he was screaming to get back into the air. He wanted to rip Viper's and Damien's head off. He wanted Maria too, for what she did to him. He thought it best to leave her fate up to Felina, that would only be fare. He wanted to sit up, and after trying to do so, thought it a better idea to stay lying down. Pain shot through his body. He breathed in and his eyes grew wide, the blue shining off the light of the room. Jake ran over to the dresser and grabbed some of Chance's Viccodin. He helped Chance sit up and choke them down.

"Felina's on her way, just rest easy now and try not to cause a huge amount of pain. The doc said you'd be fine in a few days, just let the pain subside as the wound closes. The transfusion is what took it outta you though." Chance lay back down and smiled at his friend. Jake's caring made him smile, a nice big Chance smile!

"Thanks Jake. You are a true brother." Chance began to tear up.

"Chance?"

"Yeah?"

"Don't get mushy, it makes me sick." Chance laughed as much as he could.

"I owe you one big time man, I'm sorry about what I said. Damien, its like he was in my head or something.

"Chance, lets try to get off of that topic until you feel better. I want to know what happened too, but I'm going to need you back on your feet if we are going to do anything about this. Just focus on getting better buddy okay?

"Yeah sure." Chance sighed. Jake was right, but he wanted to get back at those three worse than he wanted to get back at Feral. He closed his eyes, and dosed off.

Meanwhile...

Damien looked down upon the city from the top of Megakat Tower. It was near feeding time. His plans were beginning to unfold. The family had all been transformed, and now their war would begin. This was going to be a special feast, for not only would the family feed, it would also grow to un-beatable proportions. His eyes glowed in the light of the setting sun as he smiled. He leaped off the building, free falling down on to his unsuspecting victim. He landed on his feet in front of a pretty she kat. She was blonde, tall and lanky. She looked familiar, thats right, she was the one working at Earl's when he took Chance in. He grabbed her, not giving her any time to scream. The blood splashed on the wall of the building as kats began screaming and running from the horrid bloodbath before them. Nancy fell where she stood. She would die. She would live. Only now, she wasn't Nancy anymore.


	9. Let's Do This

**I DON'T OWN SWAT KATS!!!**

Please leave me reviews!!!

Chapter Eight: Let's Do This

Jake sat on the couch, watching yet another attack on the city being covered by the news. Things were not looking good, yet the enforcers had been able to hold them off for a while. It had been almost three months since the events that almost took Chance's life. Jake shuddered as he re-lived the horror of that day. Chance walked into the room, Felina at his side. He wore a huge grin, looking just like his old self again. That comforted Jake, but only a little bit.

"Jake, we need to talk about what's been going on. You can't keep this up anymore, I'm perfectly fine. Those guys are more dangerous than anything we've ever seen before, and you just want to WATCH them destroy the city?" Chance turned off the T.V. "Look buddy, Felina says that there is no way the enforcers can handle this without us. The Black Hats are declaring an all out war against us, and they along with Dr. Viper are using the very citizens that we are trying to protect against us!" Jake sighed.

"Chance I know all of this already, you've told me everything fifty times over, I heard you already. I just..." He didn't finish.

"What then? You giving up on me? Look buddy, you never left my side when I was out, why are you doing this now?" Chance said feeling hurt. "Why have you just sat around and done nothing for those poor souls out there. Do you even know what exactly Dr. Viper has done?"

"I'm not sure if I want to." Jake said. "Chance, I-I had that dream again. This time, it was my voice who spoke those haunting words. I don't think we can do thi-"

Don't give me any of that BULLSHIT!!" Chance didn't let him finish. "I never gave up when they had me Jake. I witnessed them-them eating another kat. They didn't just drink his blood, they ripped him apart. I-it was the scariest thing I've ever experienced. I can't let others experience that Jake. This is going to be the true test for us. We are now fighting against the Kat's we swore to protect. Jake, we may even have to kill some to them, I'm not sure if this virus can be reversed. After all, you do have to die before it takes effect." Chance kind of went off into his own world for a moment, leaving Jake to reflect on what was just said. He had made up his mind a long time ago. He wanted to fight! But, after Chance's recovery, he just wanted to forget this whole mess. Chance went through more pain then he'll ever admit to anyone, Jake had been there. He looked at Chance, saw how the Tabby's eyes shone brightly. He saw who his huge muscles flexed slightly under his gold fur. Jake then felt a hard slap across his face. He looked up, stunned to see Felina as the culprit.

"Don't just stare like a moron Jake! Chance is right, you have to help us, we can't hold them off for long, and just wait until Damien and Viper get involved. Not to mention the other heads in the family. You can bet that the Don and his brethren will be the strongest forms of viper's creatures, what will happen when their terror is unleashed? Jake, you are a Swat Kat for God's sake, start acting like one!" Jake put a hand on his cheek, and looked at Chance, remembering the bloody scene in the trubokat. His voice shook.

"Chance, I-I can't loose you." Chance sat down next to him. His blue eyes softening up as another sly smile spread across his face.

"Don't worry about me little buddy, as long as you're by my side, we're invincible!" Chance put a hand on Jakes shoulder.

"If you don't want to loose him Jake, then you have to risk it all and fight beside him!" Callie said, entering the room. She hadn't made a noise driving up. Hearing her voice made everyone jump, everyone except Jake. He smiled.

"Callie, glad to see you babe." She stepped in and gave Jake a peck on the cheek. 

"Look Jake, as hard as this is going to be, you have to do it. You may even have to kill. I'm not so sure we can hold out on ourselves any much more. I've had Puma Dyne Analise some of the turned Kat's DNA. Looks like they were dead from the beginning. Whatever Viper has created...it affects your body after you die. It turns the creature into a living reflection of their normal self. The body realizes its no longer living, so it feeds on the blood of the living in hopes of life. If that isn't enough, it will feed on the flesh as well." Callie shuddered. "Jake, this process is not, in any way, reversible." Jake sat there for the longest time in silence. Then he looked up. Felina, you and Callie should start dinner, I don't know about you, but I'm starving! I need to speak with Chance alone.

"Very well." Callie said. She kissed Jake and got up. Felina kissed Chance before following. They already knew Jake had made up his mind, they just wanted his fears to ease a bit. The aroma of juicy lettuce and tomatoes filled the air as the two she kats began to prepare what was to be the finest meal of all time.

Jake and Chance were all alone in the underground hangar. Jake was beginning to feel like himself, finally. His depression had taken hold and didn't let go, it took that slap from Felina to drag him out of it.

"Look Jake, I'm sorry if I worried you before. You have to trust me when I say I'm fine. I can handle this. What I want to know is can you?

"I-I think so." Jake replied, still coming back to reality.

" Why is it so dn hard for you to accept that sometimes our job gets dirty Jake? What would you have done if they had killed me? Or worse, if they turned me? What then? Would you have done something, or would you let your personal feelings interfere with your job? I love you like a brother buddy and I hate to see you like this. But I'm not going to lie to you, I thought I was going to die last time. While I saw you attend to me to make me get better, I watched your emotions eat you alive. Jake, for the sake of every living kat in this city, you CAN NOT let those feelings take over you like that again. Its already been three months! We're just lucky that Damien wants to wait until we show up on the scene to join his little game." Chance would have said more, but at that moment he heard a loud crash up stairs and screams from both Callie and Felina! Jake looked up at Chance and bolted up the stairs! Chance was right on his tail. They got inside the kitchen to see Felina and Callie tied up and struggling to get away from a firm hand. That hand belonged to the snow white kat in the dark gray suit. Damien.

"Damien!" Chance growled, making him turn their direction.

"Good evening Jake, Chance." He said eying them. "Or should I say, T-Bone and Razor? Which is it hmm? Oh well, it makes little difference." He injected the she kats with a green substance.

"Callie!" Jake yelled, and he ran toward Damien, claws ready to tear his face off. Damien drew back his hand, dodged Jakes attack, and countered with his own. The smooth movements of his body were like a dancer, weaving his own symphony of air with its movement. Each movement ended with a painful shot to Jake's body. When he was done, Jake was on the ground, his body was in too much pain to lift him to his feet. Chance rushed in as Damien turned back to Felina and Callie.

"Don't worry, nothing will happen to them yet. I am enjoying this game Swat kats! Now I have a prize for you! I have gracefully given these two she kats the gift. They will turn in one week, unless you defeat me and get the antidote from Dr. Viper! I don't see that happening, my army is too powerful!" Damien vanished, leaving Callie and Felina tied up. The she kats looked at Jake fearful that he had been hurt. They were afraid of what had been done to them. Chance untied them and Felina began to cry. Callie rushed to Jake's side.

"Now do you see where hesitating gets us? Jake, you have to fight! Get up!" Callie was frantic. She was shaking like a leaf. Tears began to flow from her cheeks, wetting Jake's face. He wiped blood from his mouth and smiled.

"Don't worry Callie, I'm going to get you that antidote, if it kills me so help me God, I'll do it. He sat up, wincing in pain. Chance helped him to his feet.

"Are you okay buddy?" Chance asked shooting a worried glance at him.

"I've never felt better in my life. Chance, lets do this." Jake said with a dangerous look in his eye. Chance had only seen that look once before. Jake had this look on his face after he had dragged him out of that swamp when Viper tried to mutate the city. Chance felt the deadly aura from Jakes cold stare. He knew that Jake was ready now. There was no going back.


	10. A Well Deserved Rest

**I DON'T OWN SWAT KATS!!!**

Please leave me reviews!!!

Chapter Nine: A Well Desverved Rest

Mayor Manx hadn't gotten any sleep. Not a single Z crossed his dry tired mouth since this whole thing began. He was being kept in the dark about the entire situation, thought to be honest, he felt safer that way. He liked not knowing who it was trying to kill every kat in the city, it made him feel safe. So did this isolated underground cabin! He nestled by the fire, smiling as his ears drooped, and he was finally going to be getting his much need sleep.

Chance helped clean the mess in the kitchen. Felina and Callie were shaken, but seemed fine. He was worried about Jake though. The chocolate tom moved stiffly, and once or twice, Chance saw a wince spread across his face. He quickly stepped beside his buddy, placing a large hand on his shoulder.

"Jake, you don't look so good buddy. Maybe you should lie down and take some pain killers." Chance gave him that "no nonsense" look. Jake could see there was no use struggling. He allowed Chance to help him to his room and he gingerly sat down on his bed.

"Look buddy, you can't just go attacking Damien like that. He is stronger than a regular kat. He was turned by Viper. Viper...h-he killed them all. He gave them a virus that would kill their bodies, and give them birth. Once reborn, the host is stronger, faster, and smarter than the normal kat. When one drinks the blood of the living, he feeds this virus making it grow in strength. Sometimes, blood alone isn't enough. No, if the host wishes to have supernatural powers, say mind control, then they have to eat the flesh of a living kat." Chance shuddered remembering witnessing this event first hand. "Jake, there is a cure, Viper flaunted it like a new pet. The thing is, it isn't going to be easy to get. There is only enough of it made to reverse maybe four kats tops. In order to save Felina and Callie...we are going to have to take lives." Jake looked at Chance, again that dangerous flare in his eyes reflected his anger.

"I don't care how many of those-those THINGS I have to kill. They are already dead anyway right? The only thing that matters is that Felina and Callie don't become one of THEM. Chance, I am going to do anything it takes to put an end to this once and for all. Viper's head will mount the Turbokat when I'm through with this." Chance smiled.

"Its good to have you back buddy. Look, fighting sounds fun and all, but you look beat. You should get some rest. Here." Chance offered a pill, which Jake took gratefully. His body ached, and he was tired...but he couldn't sleep.

"Chance, could you send Callie in here for me?" Chance let out a laugh.

"Not too hurt to start up the love train are you?" Chance smirked as he walked out of the room. A few minutes went by, and Callie walked into the room and sat by Jake. She looked at him. His face was bruised, but not as bad as she thought. She wanted to touch him, to take all of his pain away. But her own pain was making its way into her mind. I can't do this. I can't love this kat. I can't and I won't love him! Nothing good can come from this!

"I can't love him..." Callie said softly, unaware that she had spoken. Jake reached out, wincing as his left shoulder was in pain. That didn't matter, he embraced Callie with a pained smile.

"I can't love you either Callie. However, it looks like fate disagrees with us. I'm sorry you had to get dragged into this whole mess. I should have just handled it on my own."

"No, Jake. You needed someone to be there for you when it seemed like nobody was there. Besides...I like you, no matter how much of a burden it is to the Swat Kats..."

"You were never a burden to us Callie. If it wasn't for you, Chance and I would be nothing! You and Feline are the only ones who ever believed in us! You gave us chances where everyone else just wanted to get rid of us! Don't say our relationship is a burden to what I do, it will never be that way." Callie looked away from him.

"Oh Jake...I-I can't do this! You want me to love you, and I want you more than anything! But I-I can't keep this up. What if we fall for each other, what if we get attached? What will I do if you die Jake? I-I can't even bear the thought of that!" Jake brought her closer and squeezed her body tightly to his.

"Look Callie, we all have to die. The only thing we can do is make the best of the time that is given to us. If you can still love me, even knowing that this may be the last time you see me alive..." Jake couldn't finish, not with Callie's mouth locked with his. They kissed, and Jake began to lay down. Callie smiled.

"Jake, I am ready to give you my total devotion. My love." Jake felt all the pain in his body melt away as Callie took him to complete ecstasy.

Chance and Felina sat on the couch in silence. Chance kept looking at her face, but she turned away. He wanted to break the silence, let her know how long he had longed for this moment, but no words would come. He mumbled to himself, and started to get up. He felt a hand on his thigh. Felina smiled at him.

"Don't go Chance. I want to make the most of tonight, its probably the last good one we'll get in a while." Chance stayed, but the cold realization of what was going to happen to Felina was beginning to sink in. Felina...I so sorry you had to be brought into this. It was all my fault for being so blind in the first place. When Maria told me about her fiance, I-I should have just listened to reason, but reason wasn't there. I wanted her more than anything. I wouldn't even speak with Jake, unless it involved her." He felt another hand slide down his back. Felina began to kiss him.

"Forget about her. Forget about anything." Fleina said between kisses. "Just focus on our love, and everything will fall into place." Chance went with it, and soon he could take no more. He carried Felina into his bedroom, laid her on the bed, and their body and soul merged into one. All in all, it wasn't a bad of night as they thought.


	11. Painful Memories

**I DON'T OWN SWAT KATS!!!**

Please leave me reviews!!!

Chapter Ten(part one): Painful Memories

The morning sun shown brightly into the window at the salvage yard. Too brightly for Felina's taste. She squinted her eyes and rolled over, expecting to snuggle up next to Chance, but the tom was already awake. She got out of bed, rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, and walked into the living room. There they sat, Jake and Chance were both in their flight suits and Callie was in nice red dress.

"Well well, looks like someone finally woke up!" Chance mused. "You should probably head back to headquarters, I think you uncle is going to need your help." As much as she didn't want to leave them, Felina knew what must be done. She nodded, and headed out the door. As she was leaving, Chance placed his hand on her shoulder. A look of deep concern crossed his face. "Felina, I know its no use telling you not to fight, even with this crud in you. I just want you to take it easy, don't push it, that's what Jake and I are here for." Felina smiled.

"Chance, don't worry about me, I'll be fine. Just watch your back you great lug of a tom kat, I don't want anything to happen to you either." They went outside and kissed for a long time while waiting for Jake and Callie.

"Jake, I wanted to thank you for last night...I really needed it. I want you to know that no matter what happens, you will always be the only kat for me." She kissed him. This kiss was different then all the others, this kiss...was something special. Something about this kiss told Jake not to go, to stay here and cherish this she kat for all eternity. Jake turned away from her, trying to get his barrings together. He turned to face her once more.

"Callie, I love you more than anything. I will make sure you get that antidote...I don't care how I do it, but you will not suffer like those kats before you did. Now go with Felina, I'll see you later." They kissed once more, and again, Jake felt like giving this whole thing up. That would do me little good, Callie would turn, bite me, then God only knows what kind of hell would be unleashed!

After Callie's green Mercedes sped away, T-Bone and Razor went down to their hangar. They had everything prepared, arming only with lethal weapons. T-Bone stood by his buddy, hesitating to get in the jet.

"I still can't believe that we are about to do this. Kill another living kat...its just crazy."

"These aren't kats T-Bone, their monsters. If we don't kill them, they'll kill us. Besides, you don't want the same thing to happen to Felina, do you?" Chance's eyes lit up just likes Jake's. They masked themselves and were off in a flash of bright blue light.

Commander Feral sat at his desk, going over the casualty report. Too many kats have already died because of Viper and his gang of...what ever they were. Feral shuddered. He stood up and looked out of his window. Something had to happen, they had been lucky these past few weeks, but T-Bone had to be ok by now. Where were those Swat Kats when he needed them? And where was his niece, he had told her yesterday that she had to be here on TIME! This was beginning to look like a war, and he wanted here by his side, she was safest with him. Feral sighed as he noticed something in the window. It was faint at first but was rapidly getting bigger. His heart pounded with excitement, it was the Trubokat! Strange that they choose to trust me after what I did to them a few years ago...I guess now is as good a time as ever... Feral hit the button on the intercom, knowing exactly what would be said to him.

"Commander, the Swat Kats are here to s-see y-you?" It sounded like a confused question rather then a statement.

"Let them in." The door to his office opened, and in stepped T-Bone and Razor. For a while nothing was said, Feral felt uncomfortable and cleared his throat. "Ho-how are you feeling T-Bone?" He asked.

T-Bone shot him one of those oookay... looks and responded. "I'm fine, I didn't think you cared commander." He sounded rather stiff. Feral sighed again, and looked at Razor.

"I suppose you want an assessment of how things are going. You will get one, but first I want to get some things cleared up. Please have a seat." Feral gestured toward two chairs in front of his desk. The three Kat's sat down. Feral is acting a little strange Razor thought to himself. He suddenly realized something, that feeling in his gut. He felt it when Chance had gone missing, he felt it the day Dark Kat ruined their lives forever, he felt it the day he received the phone call...the one that told him his father had been killed. This feeling always brought with it something bad, but why did he feel it now? And why did it comfort him this time? Razor had no time to think, Feral began his little speech.

"For a few years now the city has been speculating over your success. You two are the greatest thing to happen to this city ever since Commander Lightheart lead us to victory against the Black Hats twenty years ago. I remember one battle from that war in particular. I was flying our jet, we had the base locked on and were ready to fire, when something went wrong. The patrol chopper that followed us was secretly working for them. My gunner...he tried his best to bring them down, but he was already wounded. The gunfire racked our jet, I looked back to see my gunner...I will never forget that bloody scene." Ferals voice shook but he continued. "My partner was the closest thing to me, and if I had died that day along with him, my soul would finally be at peace. I always wondered why I was kept alive. Why did he have to die and not me? I discovered the secret to fates madness when two young rookies had shown their faces to me. They wanted to be enforcers, so I put them together in a test jet and knew why I was kept alive. I would help bring together the greatest hero's anyone has ever seen! These two kats were fantastic! The pilot flew like nothing I've ever seen, some would even say he was better than the Red Lynx!" T-Bone couldn't help but chuckle at this, Feral just kept going on, pretending not to notice. His partner...his partner shot anything and everything. He reminded me of my old partner...Roger. I had made a pact with him. I promised Roger that if anything ever happened, I would look after his only son." Razor began to feel uneasy, he already guessed where this was going. "I did my best, but little Jake had runaway. I never forgave myself for allowing this to happen. To this day, I wish it had been me to make that call, not some low level Sargent who didn't even know Roger! These two young kats had just about everything on their side. The only thing missing was their names. When I found out who they were, I understood. Furlong, the pilot, was an orphan. I still don't know who his true parents are, but whoever they are, they should be proud to have given birth to the worlds greatest pilot." Feral smiled at T-Bone, who just sat there with his mouth wide open in shock. "And his gunner...when I discovered who this was, I vowed to keep this pair safe from harm. I wept with joy to see that under my command was Jacob Clawson...the son of Roger Clawson, my one and only partner." Feral smiled at Razor. "Its funny, Roger always had this word carved into his helmet. He said it described him as a kat as well as a soldier. What did he always say? No kat can ever get me, I am as sharp as a...Razor."

(okay I had planned to finish this thing at once, but where is the fun in giving it all away at once? NO! You will get it peice by painstaking peice! HAHAHAHAHAH!!!! coughs SOMONE GET ME A LOSENGE!! Coughs again)


	12. An Unexpected Ally

**I DON'T OWN SWAT KATS!!!**

Please leave me reviews!!!

Chapter Ten(Part Two): An Unexpected Ally

Razor and T-Bone stared open mouthed at Feral for a what seemed like hours. The commander just sat there and chuckled. Finally, T-Bone asked the question that plagued both of their minds.

"If you knew about us, why didn't you stop us? We know you absolutely despise what we do and what we stand for. Why are you telling us now, and why have you lied and pretended to everyone about all of this?" Feral was quiet for a moment. He looked from Razor then to T-Bone.

"Please, Jake, Chance, I would like to speak with you kat to kat. Take off your masks and I will explain everything."

"Well It can't cause any damage." Razor shrugged as he took off his mask. T-Bone followed his example, but shuddered. It felt weird being in front of Feral like this again.

Feral smiled, "You look just like your father Jake. Chance, don't worry." Feral noticed Chance's eyes glaring over to Jake, trying to protect him. "You always were the one who thought you could protect everyone Chance. That's why it was so hard for you to accept me as your protector. That day you tried to show off your talent, If I hadn't clipped your wing, Dark Kat would have killed both of you. You fell into his trap like so many of my headstrong forces. The difference between you and them though, is that you knew the risk, and were ready to take it. I knew somewhere in my heart that the Enforcers were not for you. No, you had to leave us and fulfill your own destiny. That's why I let you go. All that vigilante stuff, well that was mostly me trying to keep my distance from you, you didn't need me getting in your way. Times have changed though. This gang, their back larger then ever. Whatever that sicko Viper gave them, it makes them almost unstoppable! After my last encounter with you, Jake was flying all alone. He said that his partner was hurt. I've never seen either of you in such desperation as I saw Jake that day. It was then that I decided to step in. I can't allow you two to do this on your own. As I have said before, the enforcers can handle this...but we will need the help of the Swat Kats. What do you say Jake, Chance? Am I your ally or your enemy?" Feral offered his hand. Chance and Jake were stunned! Feral had started his whole hothead Commander thing just so he could bring the Swat Kats into existence? Things were beginning to get just a little crazy. Jake took the Commander's hand, as did Chance.

"Commander Feral, you have my missiles to aide in this fight." Jake said.

"And you will have my jet." Chance responded in the same deadpan tone.

"Thank you." Feral smiled at the both of them. "Now we need to get things started. First of all, those things that Viper created, they don't die in a usual manner. They can only be killed with a shot to the heart. The shot has to be larger than a conventional bullet, something that can cause a large amount of blood loss. There is no cure for those already turned, but Dr. Konway came up with a way to stop the infection before it starts. I-" Jake cut him off.

"I-I don't know how to tell you this F-" Chance butted in.

"Felina's been infected!" He just blurted it out, and no sooner had he said so, then he began to cry gently. "We-we have been seeing each other for a while now, and she was over last night...Damien came in...he...he..." Chance couldn't finish, he slammed his fist down on the desk and tears streamed down his face. Jake was silent, trying his best to hold back his own tears of anger and frustration. Feral just sat there, like a crow on his perch, awaiting the perfect time to strike his enemy.

"F-Felina?" Was all Feral could say after a while.

"And Callie." Razor said through clenched teeth. "He said they will change in seven days, unless we can get the antidote to stop the process. You say Konway has a solution that stops infection before it starts, will it work on them?" Jake was hopeful.

"I-I'm afraid not Jake. The infection is already working its way through their bloodstream. Konway only has a vaccine for someone who has yet to become infected. They are already infected, they just haven't turned. I'd put money on it that Viper has some sort of cure, for himself no doubt. Chance, do you really love my niece?" Chance stopped crying, and looked up, pure fire in those blue eyes.

"I would do anything for her Feral. I will get the cure, so help me God if its the last thing I do, she will not turn into one of those-those THINGS!" Chance pounded his fists on the desk. Feral smiled, despite the fear and anger that he felt in his heart, this kat in front of him made him smile. It seems his niece has finally opened her heart to someone after all these lonely years.

"Chance, I'm glad you and Felina are together. There is no other kat in the world I'd rather see her with than you." Feral said gently. His face darkened, and anger flared within his cold gray eyes. "Now, we need to fight. This war has only begun! Let's show them that this time, THEY HAVE PULLED THE WRONG TAIL!!!"

Felina arrived at her office three hours late. Oh uncle's gonna kill me! She thought. When she arrived though, the whole place was empty. She heard the faint sound of Ann Gora on the news. She went into a break room and stared in awe at the television screen.

"It seems that the enforcers and the Swat Kats are working together!" Ann Gora was saying. From the looks of it, it appeared she was right. The turbokat was speeding past some stolen jets, and Feral was right behind, actually covering them! Felina hadn't seen her uncle fly so recklessly since his old fighter pilot days. Chance, you told him about me didn't you? Felina ran out of the room, looking for weapons and an aircraft of some kind. She knew it had happened now, the war had officially begun.


	13. Ressurection

Ok finally I update this! I want to thank Etherweil for being the ONLY reviewer so far. Also I want to give a shout out to Ulyferal, Helion, and CL Furlong. Your work has inspired me so much. Thank you guys. I hope you like this chapter, its my favorite one so far!!!

DON DUE ME SOILWOK!!! YOU GUYS ROCK!!!  
**I DO NOT OWN SWAT KATS!!!!!!**

Chapter Eleven: Resurrection

_Better take a look inside_

_Will you ever realize, the greatest effort ever known?_

_Before you let the pain decide_

_Run back and you'll only find_

_Resurrection through it all!_

-Soilwork : "Wherever Thorns May Grow"

The morning sun radiated its waves down upon Megakat City like a light from the heavens. Several buildings were destroyed, while many others barely stood. The fight from the previous day had left the entire downtown area nearly in ruins. Still, it wasn't anything the kats of Megakat couldn't repair. What they couldn't fix, was all the lives lost because of Vipers infection and the war with the Black Hats. Anyone who hadn't been infected by now had fled the city for safety. Only those who wished to fight back, to end the spread of this carnal termite, remained. Frank Henderson watched from his private room in Katnip Manor. It was rightly named too. Every year, his men had shipped the largest amounts of the purest form of the drug across the country. Henderson knew if he was ever caught, well he'd be as big as George Jung! But the drug trafficking was not what was on his mind. He felt the power that was flowing inside of him. He tasted the sweetness of innocent blood on his lips. It made him smile. At the same time, it scared him more than anything had. Was one kat really meant to have such power? Is Viper trying to play God? He shivered, his light brown fur swishing slightly as he did so. He needed a cigarette. He needed one now more then ever. Just as if his mind was read, a white stick appeared in front of him.

"Smoke Frank?" Damien's cold voice asked him. Frank nodded and grabbed the cigarette out of his hand. Djarum! Oh well its better than nothing! He thought as he stuck the red butt between his lips.

Thanks Damien, You gotta l-"

"Light?" Damien finished. He held up a single finger, touched the end of the cigarette, and smiled.

"Mwell?" Frank mumbled through the cigarette.

"Inhale" Damien said. Frank shrugged his shoulders and did so, expecting nothing to happen. Here he was sooo close to fixing is nicotine problem, and yet he was farther away then ever! As this despairing thought was crossing his mind, he felt the familiar burn as the smoke filled his lungs. The sweet taste of the clove dove into him, relaxing his every muscle. He smiled at Damien.

"You're a lifesaver Damien!" He exclaimed as he took another drag. The whole idea of smoking disgusted Damien. Why would someone want to grow, let alone smoke such a putrid plant as this, he would never know. Still, he needed Frank.

Frank became aware of Damien's hard stare. He was also aware of a strange glow in a dark corner of the room, the glow looked like eyes, and there was a sound coming from it. The sound chilled Frank's blood, well the blood he had taken. It was a low hiss, that sounded like some sort of creepy growl. "Good evening Dr. Viper, you know, you could have made some sort of announcement. You scared the nuts outta me man."

"I thought I did Hendersssssson!" Viper giggled. It seemed causing fear was the only thing that gave this kat any joy at all. "Now Relaxxxxxsssssss. We have presssssing matterssss to attend to." Frank looked at Damien, fearful of what he was about to say. So he just came out with it instead.

"Maria? He asked. Damien nodded.

"Yes, it seems her treachery to the family runs deeper than I ever thought. She is now making moves to take over The Brotherhood. I don't quite know what her game is yet, and I don't intend to find out. Five days from now, we will make our strike. All of our forces will assemble for full frontal ground assault. Just think, it will look like all those horror movies have finally come to life!" Damien's blue eyes glinted with the pure evil inside of him. If he wasn't evil enough when he was alive, by now Satan would through him outta hell! Frank thought. He envied Damien for this reason. Frank had done some pretty messed up things in his past, but his evil had limits. Damien on the other hand, he was ruthless. Frank had heard that he killed an entire house of kats by him self, back in the old war, back when they were all still alive. Again he shuddered, only more violently this time than the last.

"Sssssomething bothering you Henderssssson? Do you know sssssssomething we ssssshould?" Viper chimed in.

"No! I have deep loyalty to this organization! YOU VIPER! You are the one we should be wary of. Now, Damien, what do you suppose we do to stop the little she-kat problem? Damien smiled.

"I think I have just the thing..."

T-Bone landed the Turbokat in the hangar and slowly climbed out, followed by Razor.

"So far so good buddy." Razor said. The fight in the air had taken up the entire day. It wasn't anything special, a bunch of those things that Viper had created, attempted an air raid on Enforcer Headquarters, but after a struggle, they were stopped. The city took some damage, but at least no innocents were killed. At least we haven't had to confront one of them face to face Razor thought.

"Yeah, but after that humiliation, those creeps are going to get stronger. And this time, they won't attempt to fly, now that we all know they can't!" T-Bone smirked. They walked over to their lockers, and undressed. Jake pulled on some blue jeans and a black t-shirt, while chance just wore a tank-top and his boxers. Chance glanced at Jake as he was tying his boots.

"Not gonna shower bud?"

"Not right now, I need to make some modifications to the glovatrix if we are going to stand a chance against these guys one on one." Chance nodded his understanding, then placed his right hand on Jake's shoulder. Jake sat up confused. He looked at the expression on Chance's face, and for the first time ever, he couldn't read what his friend was feeling. "Chance? What's wrong?" Jake was worried for him, this feeling of separation, like a knife splitting them apart. Chance was silent for a while, he just looked at his bare feet.

"Jake, I-I've been thinking a lot about this, and I want to know how deep our friendship really goes." Jake was taken aback, Chance couldn't be doing this! Not now! He never questioned their bond before, and neither did Jake. But now...

"Chance, I don't know w-"

"Jake, you and I both know we aren't invincible. We both know what can happen every time we jump into the Turbokat. Yet we do it day in and day out despite the huge risks we take. That had never bothered me until now. Jake, now we have more than life to loose, if one of us gets bitten..."

"Chance, that is NOT going to happen!" Jake said trying to sound comforting. It was hard to when he didn't even believe the words he had just said. He wrapped an arm around the big tabby, drawing him closer to him. He put his forehead against Chance's. "Chance, I will NEVER let those monsters turn you into one of them."

"I know bud, but there might be a time when I have to fight all alone. I want you to promise me something little bro, I want you to promise me that if I get bitten...if I..."

"Chance?" The only thing Jake could say. He didn't like where this was going one bit.

"Jake, I...I want you to kill me if that happens. You and only you. Promise me that." Jake couldn't believe those words had finally came. When they did, he began to shake. Sure, if the roles were reversed, he'd want Chance to do him in, but could he really bring himself to do it? Could he kill his best friend, even if that meant preventing him from becoming a monster?" Jake stood up, and Chance followed his lead.

"I...I...I guess I'd have to wouldn't I?" Jake said. "What about you Chance, will you kill me if I get infected?" Chance had that fire in his eyes yet again.

"Yes Jake, as hard as it would be for me, I'd kill you to save your soul. Then, I'd rip viper into thousands of shreds, so nobody would recognize him." Chance shook with anger. He calmed down quickly when he felt Jake's hug. He just hugged him back, letting their fears go and letting their love warm them. "Ok buddy, I'm glad I got that outta me. Now if you'll excuse me, all this mushy stuff has got me feelin a bit dirty, I need to take a shower."

"I'll be up in a little while." Jake said. He watched Chance disappear into the upstairs area. He smiled. Their friendship had grown just now. Jakes smile faded as he set to work. He was kind of upset at what he was doing. He had the weapons ready for a time like this, but he had never hoped to have the use them. He got busy, making the glovatrix into a very lethal weapon.

Chance let the warm water splash onto his bare chest. He felt refreshed after sweating all day in the thingypit of the Turbokat. His mind was finally relaxing, then he felt his scar. The scar reminded him of a lot of things. It reminded him how women can blind a man. Most importantly, it reminded him of how much he truly needed Jake's friendship, and how close he had come to loosing that. He would have rather died, then lose his friend. Life with out Jake, that was a life that he would rather not live, no matter if Felina was there or not. Finally, he got out, dried his fur, and slipped into bed. He heard Jake turn on the shower as he pulled up the sheet to his chest. He smiled as he fell asleep.

Felina was dog tired. She had spent the entire day trying to keep every squadron the enforcers had under control. She hated being the only one at HQ, and she hated the fact that she couldn't fight either. Still, with out any communication systems, they would have lost the fight before it even began. All she wanted to do now was snuggle into the powerful arms of Chance. She was headed out of her office when she was stopped by her uncle.

"Felina, I have heard some disturbing news involving you and a certain Tom kat..." She felt her heart skip a beat. Could he possibly know about Chance? How? She felt a hand wrap around her. "We need to go some place more...private." Feral spoke to all the enforcers in the room. They all stopped their eavesdropping and went back to their work. Felina followed him to his office, and saw Callie waiting by the door.

"Callie? What are you doing here?" Felina asked, still afraid of what her uncle was going to do about Chance. Feral led them inside of his office and they took a seat in front of his desk. He just looked out the window and sighed.

"Felina, It was brought to my attention by a certain Swat Kat, that you two are dating." That was all he said. Felina felt her heart almost stop this time, her uncle knew? What the hell was going on?

"He also informed me that you and Miss. Briggs here were...in...i..inf...He couldn't finish, he began to sob. This scared Felina more than anything else she had ever seen, Ulysses Feral NEVER cries! She hugged her uncle, and smiled.

"I'm afraid that both are true uncle. But believe me, as long as I'm still breathing, and as long as I have T-Bone, I will NEVER turn into one of those. Trust me uncle, I'll be fine." She smiled, and Feral ran a finger down her cheek.

"Furlong had better take good care of you then." He turned away and left the office, leaving the two she-kats stunned. Suddenly, there was an explosion on the far right wall. The drywall blew off in huge chunks, striking Felina in the head. She was aware of being dragged away, and she saw the unconscious form of Callie being pulled away by a black haired she kat. She was dimly aware of her uncle screaming for her as she slipped into darkness.

Feral was in a panic. It had all happened so fast. His office was destroyed, but that meant nothing to him. Felina was GONE! A rage burned within his soul that he couldn't calm. He let out a gut wrenching shriek and fell to his knees, crying like a lost kitten in front of over a dozen of his enforcers. He didn't care, all he wanted was to have Felina back. Whatever those monsters were planning with her...he'd make sure they paid for their mistake. Felina, what am I going to do with out you? He thought as the tears streaked down his face. His eyes fell on something. A small white red and blue communicator. A Swat Kat's communicator? Feral knew if he wanted to see his niece again, he'd have to use this. He just hoped that Clawson and Furlong could do something useful. Here goes nothing! He pushed the button in the center.

A buzzing had Jake bolting out of bed. He ran into a still half asleep Chance as he ran to the hangar and slammed his fist on the communicator.

"Yes Callie? What is it?" He asked urgently, Chance was already changing into his G-suit as Jake spoke. Jake wasn't expecting to hear Feral's voice over the comm, but that was what happened.

"Clawson?" He asked, Jake could clearly hear the sadness and desperation in the commanders voice. Chance perked his ears and ran over to the comm.

"Feral! What happened to Felina?!" He shouted, chest heaving.

"She-she's gone. She was taken by t-them. I need your help Swat Kats, I can't loose my niece!" Feral sobbed. Jake felt cold fear enter his body. Feral had never shown any kind of emotion except anger toward them. To hear his voice in such a state, that sent chills down his spine as he slipped into his G-suit. Within seconds, they were speeding toward the city on cyclotrons. Chance inspected his glovatrix as he controlled the powerful steel steed into the city. It seemed Jake was holding nothing back. The missiles were replaced with high power grenades, and pure silver tipped bullets. Not to mention laser balls that exploded on impact! I always hoped we'd never need these Chance thought as he shook his thoughts away.

"Well well Swat Kats! It appears that I have the upper hand in this game!" A voice said over their radio. Neither Razor or T-Bone could put a face to that smug baritone voice.

"WHERE IS SHE?" T-Bone demanded as they stopped their bikes by Megakat Estates.

"Relax Swat Kat, they are un-harmed, they wouldn't be any use that way." Razor was silent. They? He began to shake with rage.

"CALLIE!!!" He slammed his fists onto the control panel of his bike. "Where is she you worthless bastard? If you so much as pluck a hair from her I swear to God I-"

"Relax man, its Ole Frankie you're talkin to here. No need to be hostile, I'm not your enemy...not yet any way. Look if you want your stuff man, you gotta give Ole Frankie something in return. I seek a loyal soldier to serve my master, and I'm rather thirsty to boot. I need a fix baaad man, you gotta help me man. I need to sink my teeth into someone man, ya know the feelin?" Razor was sickened. This virus, it...it was like a drug. This guy sounded like some kind of blood junkie or something. And he wanted them to willingly sacrifice themselves, to become something they swore they would never allow themselves to become. Razor's mind went back to their discussion in the hangar earlier. And what he told Callie once. iYes, I would kill you to save your soul. We all have to die./i

"I...I'll do it then. If you hand over Callie and Felina to my partner and let them go I...I'll let you bite me." Razor said solemnly.

"Its a deal then. Meet me at Megakat Park in ten minutes, bring your stuff and I'll bring mine." Razor just sat there silent for a second. He raised his head and looked at T-Bone, pain expressed in every possible way on his face. T-Bone's held the persona of complete and absolute fear.

"J...Jake...you...you can't...d-"

"Well buddy, it looks like we get to see how deep this friendship really goes." He sped away in the direction of the park. T-Bone followed, catching up to him. He kept his eyes on the road. If he looked at his partner right now, he'd crash his bike. As he drove, memories flooded his mind. Every one of them about Jake, and every one of them hurt him more then the last. He shook his head again, Jake wasn't gone yet, they still had work to do. He let a single tear roll down his cheek as they rolled into the park.

Callie had given up. She just let her tied up body simply slump when she heard what Razor had said. Jake, you can't do this...you can't...She began to bawl into her bonds as she saw them approach.

T-Bone wasn't sure how to handle things at this point. His hands were shaking harder then ever before, and he felt like people in China could hear his rapid heartbeat. Then, he saw Felina. She was on the ground, she wasn't moving. If I have to loose Jake, then I am NOT loosing her too! He stepped off of his bike and stood beside his partner, forcing himself to look Razor in the face.

"Are you ready for this little buddy?" T-Bone asked. Razor stared straight through him.

"I will do what ever I have to T-Bone." He said with icy words. He stepped forward, and addressed the brown kat leaning against a tree smoking a cigarette. "You Frank?" The kat nodded.

"You got the stuff?" He asked.

"I am the stuff." Razor said. "Now untie them and let hand them over."

"Smooth deal, I like you Swat Kat. You know how to do business." He untied Callie and she ran to Razor, wrapping her arms around him.

"Jake, you don't have to do this. You have to live, the city still needs you.!" She wept onto his shoulders. He raised her head with a finger under his chin.

"I have to babe." He kissed her with all the passion in his heart. "Don't worry," he whispered into her ear so only she could hear. "I've got a plan." He walked forward as Chance placed an now awake Felina on his bike.

"You know how to drive one of these?" He asked, placing Callie behind her.

"I think I can T-Bone. Why aren't you guys coming?"

'I...I'll meet back up with you guys in a few, just get the fuck outta here right now!" Felina knew she should leave it alone for the moment.

"Hold on Callie!" She screamed as she sped away. T-Bone turned to Frank and Razor.

"Can I at least have one last word with him?" Razor asked. Frank chuckled.

"Aww Swat Kat love...hehehehe! I suppose so, but make it quick, my throat is getting dry." Razor embraced T-Bone closely so only he could hear.

"Chance, If my plan fails, and I get bitten...kill me. I'm going to get the jump on him now, I need you to back me up, but don't get close to him. If someone has to die today, its not going to be you." Chance was happy that Razor had a trick left up his sleeve. Still, this was the most frightening plan Razor had ever came up with. He knew Jake was crazy, but this!

"Jake...be careful...I love you man."

"Chance...don't do anything rash if this goes wrong...I love you too." They embraced tighter and both of them had tears running down their faces like water falls. Razor finally parted and headed over to Frank's side. Frank grabbed him and put his burning cigarette out on his left hand. Razor grimaced as the burn tore at his flesh. He felt the warm breath as Frank began to bite.

"YOU LIED TO ME!!!!" Frank stopped and let go of Razor, who ran away as fast as he could. Maria was running at Frank, a sharp katana in her hands. She was stopped in mid-swing and thrown through the air. She landed at T-Bone's feet. "Hi Chance!" She said looking up at his confused face.

Razor was just as confused as the rest of them but he was glad he was within shooting range of Frank. He aimed his glovatrix at Frank's heart and fired a tipped bullet straight at it. He knew it wouldn't miss, yet it did. Frank smiled and directed his attention upon Razor.

"Fancy shot Swat Kat, but when you've been in the drug game as long as I have, you learn how to sense when you're about to be shot at. You also never take any chances."

Razor felt three shots enter his body as he hit the ground. He's quick on the draw! Razor thought as he began to cough. His vision was blurring, yet he was desperate not to let go.

T-Bone ignored Maria as he saw Razor fall to the ground. There was a cloud of blood in the air in front of him as he fell. With out thinking he ran at Frank. He was going to tare him apart with his bare hands. Frank was ready and used the same mind trick to send T-Bone through the air. However, T-Bone just remembered the lasers installed into the glovatrix.

"It looks like I can bite both of you!" He said approaching T-Bone, dropping his gun.

"Hey junkie, you dropped your gun."

"Makes no difference, I don't need it"

"BIG MISTAKE PAL!" T-Bone fired a laser ball. Like promised, it exploded on impact, and where Frank's upper body should have been, there was only Megakat Park. His legs fell over into the bloody pool.

T-Bone rushed over to Razor, lying in his own pool of blood. He was barely breathing as T-Bone knelt beside him, picking his head up off the ground.

"Razor! Razor don't do this to me buddy! Ah Crud! RAZOR! I NEED YOU!" Razor smiled.

"I...I..."

He never finished. He coughed up some blood and went limp, his eyes staring into T-Bone's, but he could no longer see T-Bone staring back.

"Jake...Jake...JJJAAAAAAKKKKKKKEEEEEEEEE!!!! T-Bone screamed it at the top of his lungs, it didn't matter anyway. He hugged the lifeless body of his partner, his friend, his brother. He hugged tighter then ever, crying harder then he had ever cried in his life.

Sometime later, he didn't know when, he felt a hand on his shoulder. T-Bone looked away from the body of his partner and stared a Maria. "THIS IS YOUR FAULT!!!!" He screamed at her. He was going to kill this menace once and for all!

"Chance, wait, I can help him!" Maria pleaded.

"HOW, BY TURNING HIM INTO THE MONSTER THAT YOU ARE?? NO!!! JAKE WOULD NEVER WANT THAT!!!" He fell to his knees, the sadness he felt overtaking his anger. He began to bawl again. "He was my brother, and you, you fooled me into your game. It was never his place to get involved and yet he is dead because you and Damien and Viper! I'll make you all pay for this!" Chance said between sobs.

Maria knelt by him, placing a comforting hand around his shoulder. "Monster I may be, but Chance, you know that I can still love. Look into your heart, you know not all of your feelings for me were created by Damien. You know you felt something, it wasn't love, but it was something. You can trust me, I am through with the Brotherhood, and the Black Hats. I have gotten what I wanted. Ever since my first feeding I felt nothing but hatred for everything this war stood for. I played their game long enough, and I almost got you killed in the process. For that I ask no forgiveness. I also killed many my self, and again, I ask no forgiveness. I know where my soul will go when this is over, so I am already lost. While I'm still on this planet, I want to help end what I started. Chance, I have..." She whispered the last part of her speech into Chance's ear. Only Chance heard what was said, and he agreed that turning Jake was the best thing to do at the moment.

Maria picked up the lifeless form of Razor and slowly sank her teeth into his neck, indeed he was of noble blood! It tasted sweeter then anything she had ever tasted! She wished she could drink all of it, but all that would do is make the embalming process that much easier. She rested his head back down and turned to T-Bone. "He'll wake up in about thirty minutes, I suggest you get him to your hideout. And here, he's going to need two of these everyday for about five days." She handed him a box containing many vials of a lime green liquid. "Now go, I have to get to the Deputy Mayor and Lt. Feral as well..." She picked up her bag and sword and vanished. Vampires are scary T-Bone shuddered as he picked up Jake and drove off to the salvage yard.

Jake woke up in his bed, only he didn't know who he was. He noticed a large tom kat, with gold and brown fur sitting beside him. He knew this kat posed no harm so he just smiled weakly. He had the taste of blood in his mouth, and he thought about biting this kat in front of him, until that kat spoke.

"Jake? She said you wouldn't remember unless you get enough plasma into your system. Here buddy." He took out a large vial with a red substance in it, it looked like blood. Jake licked his lips. He felt a pain as the tube was thrust into his leg, emptying the fluid into him. Suddenly, and painfully, he remembered everything. He even understood why the taste of blood was so attracting. He glared at Chance.

"I thought we had a promise." He growled. He was too drained to get up, but he wanted to kill Chance at the moment. "DO YOU KNOW WHAT YOU'VE DONE?" He yelled at Chance. Chance smiled.

"I'm glad to see you're ok buddy..." He began to cry again. "Guess what I have." He said

"It had better be a bullet into my skull or...or the c-"

"Cure? Why yes I do have the cure!" Chance smiled, holding up a smaller vial of a lime green liquid, and thrust it into Jake's leg. Jake felt strange, he began to get dizzy, and he felt his blood flowing. He tapped Chance on the shoulder and covered his mouth. Chance reached over and grabbed the trash can. Jake vomited pure blood into the trash can. It must have been what Chance gave me to before. The taste of blood made him sick, so badly that he actually threw up again, this time it was normal stomach contents. Chance patted his back like a caring friend would.

"Let it out buddy. She said you'll be sick for the first four hours or so, but you'll be as good as new by morning. She also said they'll be attacking five days from now. So you gotta get better fast Jake, I'm going to need you. God I thought I lost you today." Chance hugged Jake with all his might. Jake didn't mind, he was glad to be alive. It seemed that Dr. Viper may have found the key to immortality! That thought made Jake shudder, no one should have that kind of power. Then he remembered Chance had said something about a she kat...

"Chance, who was that that helped you?" Chance looked confused and joyful at the same time, actually it was a funny facial expression to see.

"Maria helped me. Maria saved your life."


	14. Don't You Ever Do That Again Jacob Claws

**THE SWAT KATS DO NOT BELONG TO ME!!!** (but can't I dream?)

Chapter Twelve: Don't You Ever Do That To Me Again Jacob Clawson!

A million things rushed through Callie's head as Felina sped toward the salvage yard. She couldn't shake the feeling that she would never see Jake again. They were stopped along the way by a strange black-haired she kat carrying a sword. Callie grew afraid when she noticed the marks on this kat's neck.

"Lt. Felina Feral?" She asked, sounding kind.

"That depends, who's asking?" Felina responded.

"And you must be Deputy Mayor Callico Briggs. I have something I think you might want." She pulled out two vials of a lime green substance. "I suggest you insert these right now, before you turn. The process is much more painful for someone who's already turned." She handed them the vials and began to walk away.

"Why are you helping us?" Callie forced herself to ask.

"I don't want to die knowing the pain and suffering that came from me. I can't change what I've done, but I can help undo the evil that I helped to create. Now I believe that there is a certain tom kat that would really love to see you right now Miss Briggs. You better not leave him waiting!" She walked off into the shadows, and vanished.

Was she talking about Jake? I hope he's alright. She held Felina tight as they sped off, approaching the salvage yard.

When Chance opened the door, Callie could see a mixture of emotions on his face. She couldn't tell what he was feeling, but she knew he had experienced something terrible in the time between rescuing her and now.

"Where's Jake? Is he ok?" Callie asked franticly, as she hurried into the house.

"He'll be fine in a few days. He's feelin a bit under the weather at the moment though." Chance sounded relieved. "You might want to see him Callie, it would be really good for both of you." She barely heard him as she was already entering Jake's room. He looked like hell!

"Oh Jake!" She said as she approached his unmoving form. He looked into her eyes and smiled weakly. Callie was now sitting by his side, and he sat up next to her. Shock enveloped her body when her eyes fell on the marks on his neck. "No it can't be...you can't...be..o...one o...of t..t..those things!" She began to cry, not wanting to believe the harsh reality that had just slapped her in the face.

"Relax Callie, I'm fine. I'm still the same Jake as I always was. I was cured already, but since I had to turn first, its going to take a few days to get my blood back to normal. Thank God for this stuff though, at least I won't have to bite anyone as I'm healing!" He pointed to a box on his dresser. It contained various vials of the same lime green substance that she carried in her pocket.

"Is that the cure?" She asked.

"Yup, but its got a mixture of plasma inside of it so I can just inject that into me. I don't have to bite anyone. Within five days or so, my blood should be clean and even the bite marks on my neck will be gone. Its kind of a painful process I'll admit, but its better then the state I was in before hand." He smiled. Callie noticed the wounds on his chest for the first time. They looked too much like bullet holes. And they were still fresh.

"Jake, what happened to your chest?"

"Oh that? Nothing much, that Frank guy just killed me that's all." Callie's heart skipped a beat.

"He k...killed you? But this isn't making any sense, your alive right now, I can even feel your heartbeat." She placed a soothing hand on his chest.

"That's good to know, it means that I'm not really a vampire after all. Callie, I would never let Chance do this to me, but he had the cure. If Maria hadn't bitten me, well, we wouldn't be having this conversation right now. I'm glad I get to stay alive long enough to see your beautiful face again." He kissed her. Then he turned away, shaking violently and wincing in pain.

"Jake! Whats happening? Are you alright?" She asked, she was beyond worry. She had never seen him in so much pain before. Finally he stopped, and he just laid there, moaning softly.

"Sorry you had to see that, its the vaccine cleaning out my blood. Like I said, I already turned. Healing is going to be very painful for me. Speaking of healing, did you meet Maria?" Callie was stroking Jake, then she pulled out her vial.

"If she's the she kat that gave me this, then yes I did."

"You haven't injected it yet? Do it now!" Callie winced as the needles entered her body. She felt a slight wave of dizziness wash over her. Then nothing. At least she didn't have to worry about turning into one of those monsters any more! Her thoughts shifted to Jake. She wished she could share the pain he was going through. It wasn't fair that she could be healed painlessly, while he had to suffer. She felt a tear ease its way down her cheek as she stroked Jake's chest, making him smile and purr.

"Don't you ever do that to me again Jacob Clawson!" She said as she snuggled into the bed, embracing Jake with all her might. "I love you Jake. Please get better soon." She whispered into his ear. He smiled. The pain he felt was nothing now. He had Callie, and she was safe, thats all that mattered to him at the moment. He began to kiss her deeply. Hell we're already in bed, why not? He thought as he rolled on top of his lover's body. She stopped him.

"I think we'd better close the door Jake. And the penguin is going up as well." She giggled as she closed the door with the paper penguin on it. She climbed back into bed with Jake. He felt his pain vanish as Callie took him to heaven.

Chance hugged Felina as soon as she walked in. He just wrapped his arms around her and sobbed on her chest.

"I'm glad you're ok Felina. Did you get the cure from Maria?"

"Yes...actually I did...Chance...what happened after we left? What's up with Jake?" Chance was silent for a while, the vision of Jake staring lifelessly into his face from a pool of his own blood stained his mind. When Jake stopped breathing, Chance's heart stopped beating. It was the worst thing that had ever happened to him.

"Jake...Jake was killed Felina."

"Oh God! Jake! Chance, I'm so so so sorry." She couldn't hold back her tears. Chance just kissed her. All he wanted at that moment was to comfort her, and kissing her seemed to be the best way of doing that.

"Relax babe, Maria bit him. He has the cure, he'll be fine in a few days, he's just really sick, and he's in a lot of pain." Chance almost had a heart attack when Jake went into his first violent seizure. He hated to see him in so much pain, it tore at his soul. Still, they had done what needed to be done. Jake would recover, he was a strong kat after all! His ears perked as he heard a moan coming form Jake's room. He ran down the hall, but stopped when he saw the penguin on the door. Freakin playboy! He giggled to himself, then turned to Felina. 

"We'll we won't be seeing either of them for at least twenty minutes! Don't you think you should let your uncle know where you are. He seemed a little worried when he called us." Felina couldn't believe what she had just heard.

"Wait...MY uncle called YOU? Now I think I've heard everything. Yeah I suppose I should let him know that I'm alright." She pulled out her cell phone, and dialed the number. A while later, she handed the phone to Chance. "Here, he wants to talk to you." She smiled at him. Chance put the phone to his ear, wondering what else Feral was going to say.

"Hello?" He spoke into the receiver.

"Furlo...Chance. Thank you Chance, you don't know what your sacrifice means to me. I'm sorry to hear about Jake." His voice started to shake, and he sounded like he was going to cry again. Please don't do that! Chance prayed to himself. "If it isn't too much trouble, I would like to see Jake. If that's alright with you?"

"I...I guess that isn't a problem then. Yeah, come on over, we got a party goin on!" Chance laughed for the first time in as long as he could remember. He liked the real Feral MUCH better than the fake one! He handed the phone over to Felina.

"Is he on his way?" She asked him.

"Yes, looks like we have to wait a while longer Felina."

"Alright then, but I don't really want to."

"Believe me babe, neither do I!" He said as he heard a chopper landing outside. Well, he makes a noisy entrance! Chance thought as he let Feral inside. He had Dr. Konway with him. This was surprising, but at least now he could give them the cure so they could help everyone. Feral placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Chance, Felina told me everything. I'm concerned about Jake, but really, how are you taking all of this?" Chance really never thought about that. Sure he felt the pain when Jake died, but every though after that had been focused on Jake and only Jake.

"I'm just glad I don't have to bury the only family I have." He shrugged. "Well you're more then welcome to see Jake, but I would recommend waiting for that penguin to come down first." Chance smiled.

"I'm afraid I don't know what you mean." Feral cocked an eyebrow.

"Come on Feral, you don't know what a penguin on the door means? Didn't you go to college?" As if on cue, Callie stepped out and removed the penguin while buttoning up her shirt. She noticed everyone looking at her, and her face went from a smooth tan complexion to beet red in seconds.

"I see." Feral was trying not to crack up. "Miss Briggs, you didn't tell me you had a thing for vigilantes!" He teased. "How is he?" He asked, full of concern. Callie smiled.

"I think he's feeling A LOT better!" She couldn't contain her girlie giggle. Feral cocked an eyebrow at her and shrugged, following Chance into the room. His eyes fell on the brown kat lying on the bed. He looked fine, if you can get past the bite marks and bullet holes on his body. He smiled as the group entered the room. He liked being the center of attention for once!

"Hey buddy, looks who's here to see you?" Chance smiled as they entered. Jake couldn't believe it FERAL? Of all kats, FERAL?

"Jake..." Feral said, trying his hardest to keep the tears from leaving his eyes. He hated to see any kat in pain, but when he saw Jake, the holes on his body, the way the laid in bed, he held the personification of someone who wasn't just in pain. He looked like he was in hell. Yet he never let it show on his face, something Roger was really good at. You are more like your father than you know Jake Feral thought. Just then, Jake began to scream, he was shaking like he was being electrocuted. Feral jumped back at this. Then concern took him over.

"Get me a vial from the shelf! Now!" Chance yelled. Feral fumbled the liquid in his hands, but managed to hand it to Chance. "Hold on Jake!" He stabbed the liquid into him, and he calmed down. He did have tears running down his cheeks this time.

"Wow! That was the worst pain I've ever felt!" Jake exclaimed.

"I wish it was me buddy. Believe me, I wish it was me instead." Chance said, taking Jake's limp hand and squeezing it tightly.

"Why is he in so much pain?" Dr. Konway asked, startling everyone. 

"You try being turned into one of these things, and then imagine you can feel the death of every cell of this virus in your bloodstream at its destroyed. It isn't fun." Jake said weakly.

"Interesting!" Konway was studying the vial. "So this must be the cure for this infection, am I right?" 

"Yes it is." Callie answered. Felina was holding her own vial now. She hadn't understood what it was until she saw Chance giving the same thing to Jake. With no other thoughts, she injected the fluid into her arm. She got dizzy, and then she felt fine.

"I just took the same stuff, so why am I not in any pain?" She asked the room, not caring who answered. Then she remembered what Maria said about curing an already turned kat. She shuddered.

"This is all so interesting." Konway went on."It seems that Viper has made something so evil, yet good has come from it. You were shot earlier right?" He asked Jake. Jake just nodded. "And yet you were infected, brought back to life, and were cured? It seems Viper has invented the ultimate medication." Jake sat up quickly, too quickly. He yelped in pain before he could stifle it.

"Easy buddy, you already let Callie get a hold of you. You aren't better yet, don't push it." Chance increased his grip on Jake's hand as he pushed him back onto the bed. Jake was glaring at Konway.

"You can't be serious Konway! This thing that Viper made, it causes nothing but evil. I didn't make the choice to be bitten, I was a little too dead to think for my self. I do realize that Viper's virus is what saved me, but at what cost? Is it really worth becoming a monster, even for a few minutes, just to avoid death. You have to let Kat's die. You can NOT play GOD with this stuff!" Jake yelled, wincing in pain again. He was getting tired. He rested his head on the pillow.

"I was only speculating Jake." Konway smiled his understanding. "Do you mind if I take a vial with me to my lab? I could reproduce enough of this to heal every Kat in the city!" He was studying the green substance closely. "Wait, this is thicker then it should be, it looks like its mixed with something.

"Yeah, it has plasma in it. It was made to cure someone who has already turned, and the plasma works as blood to keep the virus alive. You see, when you turn, the virus has already taken over your entire body, if you don't feed, you will not be able to remember anything about your life, not even your own name. In order to remember, and to stay alive, you need plasma or blood in your body. Even though the virus in me is getting destroyed, the cells still give me cravings. Typically, you don't do what I just did a few minutes ago, but typically you aren't killing the virus off anyway. So you see, in order for me to get rid of this, I have to stay alive. And in order to stay alive, I have to feed the virus. The dosage gets less and less through a course of five or six days, then you're done. The bite marks heal and vanish, and you are no longer the monster you once were. Though, as you just witnessed, it is a painful process." Jake sounded sleepy. Callie had crawled into bed next to him.

"Thank you Jake and Chance, we now have the cure! I think I can separate the vaccine from the plasma, shouldn't be too hard." Konway said as he was leaving the room. "I hope you feel better soon Jake, that was rather unpleasant to see." And he left, waiting for Feral.

The Commander knelt to Jake's side. "Jake, you are everything your father hoped you'd be. I just want you to know that he would be proud if he could see the hero his son has become." Then he turned to Chance and placed a hand on his shoulder.

"I know what its like to loose your best and only friend. I know how bad it hurts. I understand the lost feeling afterwords, and I know what its like to stare my brother in the face, knowing he will never stare back again. I'm here for you if you need to talk." He left them, the sound of the chopper fading as they went back to HQ.

Chance was stunned. He never thought he'd be consoled by FERAL!! Hell he always figured if something like this happened, he would end up in prison! He looked at Jake again, he was fast asleep with a smiling Callie nestled up against him. Jake, I never want to see you die again! He thought as he was leaving. He noticed the paper penguin on the dresser. Jake wouldn't be needing this right now! He turned toward Felina, showing her the paper bird. She smiled and nodded, and they went into Chance's room, with a penguin on the door.

Ok so I have to explain the penguin! My friend lives in four people dorms and her rooms are seperate form the living area. She has a roomate that likes to have nightly visits from her boyfriend...LOL! Soooo thats where I got the idea to use the penguin, because thats what they use! LOL! 


	15. Final Chapter: Redemption

**I DO NOT OWN SWAT KATS!!!**

FINAL CHAPTER: Redemption

Maria had finished cleaning her katana. The blood came off clean as she threw the rag away. It was almost finished now. The cure she had given to the Swat Kats should have worked, and she had single handedly taken out the Black Hats. The only two left were Damien and Viper. She decided it was best to leave their fates to Razor and T-Bone. She jumped as the screech of the turbokat reached her ears. _Good the cure must have worked. Now I have to find out where Damien is, and let Chance know._ She was growing tired, and she was ready to put an end to this madness once and for all.

T-Bone circled the city for the second time. Scratching his head, he wondered if it was any good. He shot a worried glance behind him towards his partner. He was cured, but he was still weak from the treatment.

"How you holding up back there Razor?" He tried not to sound too worried.

"Relax T-Bone, I'm just fine. Though I would feel a lot better if we can find these guys and end this thing once and for all."

"I hear that sure shot." T-Bone sighed. They had flown over the city three times now and still had no luck. The enforcer radio proved again that the enforcers weren't handling the situation any better. "Maybe we should call it a day. The sun's setting, there isn't any immediate danger to the city because of evacuation. We can try again tomorrow." Razor was silent.

"Chance, I am not waiting any longer. If Damien is still out there, then someone is still in danger of Viper's virus. We are not stopping until Damien and Viper are destroyed."

"I guess you're right Razor." T-Bone sighed again. "But how are we going to find him, you saw their headquarters, completely destroyed."

"Yeah, and who do you think did that? If Maria is still out there, she can help us. We should have given her a communicator like Callie's." Chance found himself absent mindedly rubbing the scar on his side. He let out a growl when he realized what he was doing. Damien had tried to kill him. And he had succeeded in killing Razor, until Maria came along. Chance was going to make him pay. A reflection from a building blinded him for a moment.

"Damn metal edges! Those buildings are going to get us killed!" He growled.

"Wait, T-Bone, its moving back and forth. Someone is trying to get our attention! Can you land us on that building?"

"Sure can. Razor, what if it's a trap?"

"We'll be ready for it." Razor said while fingering his glovatrix.

They landed with ease, and hopped out of the jet. Maria was standing there waiting.

"Hey guys, I tracked down Damien and Viper. I've led them here. Get ready, they'll be here any minute." Razor was curious as to exactly how she had tracked them down.

"Curious eh Swat Kat? It was no trouble really, I can sense where she is at all times. She must have realized that I was coming because of our little bond." Damien's cold voice echoed through his ears as the snow white kat stepped out into the fading sunlight. T-Bone didn't give any warning as he shot Damien in the chest with a new bullet Razor had made two days ago. "What's this? It…it hurts. Why am I feeling pain?" He focused his thoughts on T-Bone trying to send him through the air. He found that his mind powers had failed him. He was growing weaker by the second. "WHAT IS THIS?" He yelled frantically.

"That is the genius of my buddy Razor here. He developed a bullet containing a small amount of this cure Maria gave us. After some tests, he discovered that the processes can't be reversed, but if was injected into the subject's heart, their strength would decrease back to a normal level. Now, I'm going to send you back to hell!" T-Bone shouted as he ran at Damien. Damien wasn't a very experienced fighter after all. He tried in vain to doge T-Bone's blows. One by one, they came. Each one taking what little strength he had away form him.

Razor was not looking at the one sided fight between T-Bone and Damien. He knew T-Bone would let his anger win this battle. He was looking for Viper.

"Sssssssuprisssssse Ssssssssswat Kat!" He heard as Viper tripped him with his tail. He tried to stand, but Viper had his tail wrapped tightly around his neck. Struggling for air, he lifted his left hand and pushed a button on his glovatrix. A small circle saw came out and he set it directly against Viper's scaly tail. Green blood poured out as Viper screeched in pain and let him go.

"The surprise is on you Viper. I'm not holding back on you. You created these monsters. You took it upon yourself to bring life back to the dead. You are not God, and now, you will feel the true God's wrath!" He expertly aimed and fired in one motion. The laser struck true and the last thing Viper saw was Damien, on his knees in front of T-Bone.

Damien was in immense pain. Even when he was alive, he had never taken a beating this badly.

"This is for Jake!" T-Bone yelled as he sent another fist into Damien's bleeding face. Damien lay on his back now. He knew it was over, but he still didn't want to face what was coming. He thought he had escaped hell, but here he was, one shot away from joining his "family."

"And this…this is for Maria!" T-Bone yelled as he thrust a wooded stake from nowhere in particular , into Damien's chest. Blood covered T-Bone as he watched Damien's lifeless eyes close for the final time. He fell to his knees, exhausted. "It…its over." Maria walked toward him, pulling out a long slender dagger.

"Chance, there is one more thing I want you to do for me. I want you to aide me in Hara Kari."

"Hara…what?"

"Ritual suicide. Its what the samurai did when they were captured by their enemy to avoid losing their honor. When I slice my belly open, I want you to cut off my head with my katana. Trust me, it's the only way my soul might be saved." Chance took her sword and stared into her face for what seemed like an eternity.

"You know babe, we could have made it work." He said finally, tears coming to his eyes.

"No Chance, I was already dead when you found me. Damien had killed my soul long before he took my body. If you truly feel that way, please, help me end my suffering." He gave her a grim nod.

Kneeling down, she recited a prayer she remembered her mother once telling her. Then, in one clean motion, she struck the blade inside her, and cut up at an angle. Chance swung, keeping his eyes closed. He felt the sword slice through fur and flesh, and he heard her head go "Thud" on the ground.

"Please, where ever you are Maria, let your pain be at an end." He sobbed. Razor came up behind him and placed a comforting hand on his shoulder.

"Chance, you did the right thing. I know its difficult, but what you did may have just saved her very soul. Come on, let's get cleaned up and take the girls out for a nice victory dinner." Chance took off his mask, and placed it on Maria's chest. He wiped her blade clean, sheathed it, and set it in the turbokat. Then he wiped his eyes and smiled.

"After all this, I'm not sure if I can eat meat ever again! Jake, you feel like Vegan?"

**The End**


End file.
